From Past, with love
by Jelyel
Summary: Depuis la mort de Sirius et la prophétie annonçant sa mort prochaine et inévitable, Harry entre dans une profonde déprime. Il ne sait plus comment s'en sortir et se sent à l'écart de tout. Jusqu'au soir où ses pas le mènent à une étrange petite pièce où il découvre un tableau inanimé. Et cette découverte pourrait absolument tout faire basculer. Slash !
1. Chapter 1

**From Past, with love...**

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Titre:** From Past, with love

**Pairing:** HP/personnage mystère révélé au chapitre 2… C'est un personnage qui fait partie de l'univers d'Harry Potter mais les slash avec ce personnages sont très rares !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Spoiler:** Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de de là j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'imagine ^^

**Résumé:** Mon résumé est tout pourri, mais comme on est obligé d'en faire un pour la présentation sur l'accueil des fics -' donc je vous propose de ne pas y prêter attention et de simplement lire !

**Temps de parution: **J'ai 6 chapitres d'écrits mais comme j'ai une autre histoire en cours (pour ceux qui connaissent Lost in the Sands of time), ça risque d'être franchement aléatoire, donc pas plus d'un chapitre par moi !

**Note : **C'est un pairing pas vraiment répandu, alors j'ai fait le truc à ma sauce, elle est plus spéciale que Lost in the Sands of Time mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Vous étonnez pas si Harry est un peu "dépressif" au début, il va changer progressivement mais assez rapidement !

J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc Gryffindors=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle !

J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes et je m'excuse pour celles qui traînent certainement...!

En tout cas bonne lecture, n'hésitait pas à laisser des reviews (je mords pas promis), ça m'aidera à avoir un peu de retour sur mon écriture et l'histoire !

* * *

Le ciel avait une apparence étrange ce jour-là à travers la fenêtre. Les nuages semblaient sculptés par des êtres invisibles et formaient des volutes de blanc cotonneux. Le bleu éclatant signe d'un été brûlant disparaîtrait bientôt et laisserai place à un automne doux et morose. Un jeune homme soupira. Il était assis à la fenêtre et avait délaissé son livre sur ses genoux pour s'évader dans la beauté de ce blanc crémeux. Comme un gamin, il attribuait aux nuages des formes improbables que lui seul voyait souriant mélancoliquement au ciel.

Il détourna pourtant sa tête de la fenêtre et descendit du rebord, atterrissant avec légèreté sur le sol du dortoir des Gryffindors. Il était seul, tous étaient partis profiter de ce bel après-midi de septembre. Leur sixième année débutait à peine et peu avait envie de sortir de cette atmosphère agréable de vacances dont ils avaient profité.

Il passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux en bataille devenus plus longs avec le temps, atteignant presque ses épaules. Quelques mèches éparses et désorganisées recouvraient son visage aux traits fermes à présent, bien éloigné d'un physique d'enfant. Les lignes de sa mâchoire étaient plus appuyées et son nez était droit. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez ce garçon étaient sans doute ses yeux, d'un vert profond et envoûtant, défiant l'émeraude. Ils semblaient illuminer ce visage tout entier tant ils brillaient. Pourtant quiconque connaissait le garçon aurait remarqué que leur éclat ternissait de jour en jour. La fatigue avait envahi ses traits et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Un pli soucieux animait une bouche rosée aux lèvres étonnamment pleines.

Une brise légère provenant d'un carreau brisé de la fenêtre vint écarter une mèche de son front, révélant une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Le courant d'air fit frissonner le corps svelte du garçon.

- Harry ! Appela une voix depuis les escaliers du dortoir.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers la porte, son livre toujours à la main. Un garçon roux apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! S'exclama-t-il en apercevant le jeune homme. Avec Seamus et les autres on va faire une partie de Quidditch et il nous manque un attrapeur. Tu viens avec nous, vieux ?

- Non pas cette fois Ron, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire désolé. Je ne suis pas très en forme et j'aimerai rester au calme dans les dortoirs.

Ron avisa le livre que son meilleur ami tenait et eut un air purement effrayé.

- Pitié, dis-moi que l'acharnement de Hermione à nous rendre sérieux n'a pas porté ses fruits, gémit-il en grimaçant théâtralement.

Harry émit un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

- Non Ron, mon niveau intellectuel me satisfait pleinement actuellement.

L'autre soupira de soulagement et fit demi-tour en lançant un retentissant « Bon après-midi !» à la volée.

Harry soupira. Il soupirait bien trop souvent d'ailleurs. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir mais n'avait envie de rien. Jolie contradiction en somme, mais néanmoins bien réelle. Hermione l'avait sermonné et poussé à s'occuper et à penser à autre chose. Ne plus rester dans cet état catatonique qui le dévorait sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en défaire. Sa volonté était sans doute morte avec Sirius quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau embrumé par le deuil.

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui pourrait bien admettre que tout était de sa faute ? Les autres se bornaient à croire que ce qu'il voulait entendre était que ce n'était pas de son fait. Mais lui ne voulait pas juste l'entendre, il voulait qu'on l'en convainque. Et ça personne ne parvenait à le faire. Et la raison en était simple tout était juste définitivement de sa faute. S'il avait réfléchi et laissé son côté impulsif et idiot derrière lui, il n'en serait pas là. Et Sirius serait en vie.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit en silence. Attendre quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste besoin de ne plus penser. Les heures tournèrent et il ne trouvait pas la force de se lever. Il n'en avait plus envie. Pas la force, pas l'utilité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la joyeuse bande de Gryffindors riant et parlant de leur match.

- Hé Harry, tu aurais dû venir rien que pour voir la tête de Seamus quand le vif d'or l'a attaqué ! lança Ron en s'approchant de lui.

Le rouquin avait les joues rouges de s'être dépensé et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Il paraissait… plein de vie. Et Harry l'enviait d'être capable de cela.

Ron le fixa tandis que l'autre se contentait d'un vague hochement de tête. Hermione et lui s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. La jeune fille le soupçonnait même d'entrer dans une phase de dépression. Malgré ses connaissances, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider le brun. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il entrait dans un état passif. Ron et elle savaient que le jeune homme ne digérait pas la mort de Sirius ni ne croyait en ses chances de vaincre Voldemort. Ils savaient que sa mort lors du combat final approchait de l'inéluctable. Ils l'avaient admiré de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès chancelant en permanence au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de penser à son avenir. La mort de Sirius l'avait juste définitivement fait basculer. Et personne ne comprendrait jamais vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

- Tu viens manger ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait pas faim.

- Allez Harry, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé ce midi, il faut que tu prennes des forces, insista Ron un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim Ron. Descend rejoindre Hermione, elle doit t'attendre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix atone.

- Elle _nous_ attend, marmonna Ron.

- Peu importe, je descendrai peut être un peu plus tard.

- Comme tu voudras, murmura le roux en tournant les talons dissimulant avec peine son inquiétude.

Il entendit les rires et les voix de ses compagnons faiblir à mesure qu'ils descendaient dans la grande salle pour dîner. Le silence revint dans le dortoir et la solitude l'assaillit violemment. Il aurait voulu pleurer mais il n'y arrivait plus depuis trois mois. Oui, il aurait voulu se rouler en boule et pleurer comme un enfant, caché sous ses couvertures. Il aurait effacé ses larmes pour dissimuler sa tristesse aux autres et leur aurait offert le sourire qu'ils attendaient. Un sourire derrière lequel ils ne verraient pas son cœur rapiécé et les larmes qui coulaient encore. Mais il ne savait plus sourire. Il se sentait tellement vide. Tellement loin de lui, tellement coupé de ses émotions. Comme s'il se regardait agir comme un automate depuis l'extérieur de son corps. Il n'était plus en mouvement. Il stagnait dans une vie tout tracée, sans possibilité de faire des choix.

Il se força à se lever. Il descendit du dortoir et sortit de la salle commune. Il n'avait pas faim et la grande salle ne lui disait rien. Il se mit donc à errer dans les couloirs déserts à l'heure du dîner. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il marcha sans but mais les couloirs se remplirent bientôt d'élèves rejoignant leurs dortoirs respectifs avant le couvre-feu. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rentrer au dortoir, de supporter les mines inquiètes de Ron et Hermione.

Il continua donc son errance dans les couloirs indiffèrent à l'idée de se faire attraper ou non. Il emprunta un passage secret de la carte des maraudeurs dont il ignorait où il aboutirait. De mémoire, il savait qu'il s'agissait du seul passage pour lequel la carte n'indiquait pas où il menait. Il avait alors juste supposé que le passage avait été détruit. Pourtant force lui fut de constater qu'il était encore ouvert, lorsqu'après avoir marché un moment il arriva derrière une tapisserie qu'il écarta d'une main. Il tapota le mur de sa baguette marmonnant une vague incantation pour ouvrir la voie comme les maraudeurs l'avaient indiqué. Il débarqua dans une aile du château où il n'avait jamais été. Elle était moins entretenue que les voix principales et le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit rassurant de ses propres pas. Des objets étranges traînaient de si de là sur les quelques meubles bordant les dédales de couloirs. Personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps et une odeur de poussière réconfortante lui montait au nez. C'était l'odeur des secrets et des vieilles légendes, il appréciait cette senteur particulière. La lueur de la lune pénétrait ces couloirs à travers les larges fenêtres et les enveloppait d'une aura de mystère.

Ses jambes commençaient à le tirailler à force de marcher et il s'arrêta un moment. Il se dirigea vers un pan de mur dans l'intention de s'y appuyer voir de se laisser glisser comme un vieux chiffon le long de celui-ci. Cependant il s'arrêta dans son mouvement en constatant que le mur était entouré d'une sorte d'arcade comme si un passage s'était tenu là auparavant.

Il caressa de sa main la pierre fraîche. A son grand étonnement un sifflement en provenance du mur résonna dans le couloir et la pierre sembla vibrer sous ses doigts. Il s'écarta du mur, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, partagé entre la fuite et la curiosité de voir d'où provenait ce son, tiraillé entre son côté impulsif digne des Gryffindor et une nature plus prudente sans doute attribuée à Slytherin.

Une inscription étrange se grava dans la pierre du mur qu'il avait effleuré quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était composée d'une série de symboles étranges appartenant à une langue qu'il ne reconnut pas sur le coup. Harry s'approcha prudemment et fut surpris de constater qu'il savait lire ces signes.

Et s'il les prononçait à voix haute ? Ça ne déclencherait pas un cataclysme au moins ? De toute façon Poudlard était un lieu sûr !... L'incident de la Chambre des Secrets lui revint sournoisement à l'esprit…

Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même. La chambre des secrets était sans doute une exception. Peut-être cet endroit était-il un nouveau passage secret encore méconnu ? Un passage secret dans un passage secret menant à une aile secrète…Hum…

Il prononça les mots de cette langue étrange et s'entendit à peine les prononcer. Ils signifiaient :

_« Je suis l'enfant de l'air, moins qu'un rêve, Fils du printemps qui naît, du matin qui se lève »_

Rien ne se produisit, pas même une secousse, une vibration.

Harry s'approcha à nouveau du mur et passa sa main dessus. Mais il ne put le toucher. Sa main passa simplement à travers. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et la retira immédiatement heureux de constater qu'elle était encore au bout de son bras. Il la ramena contre lui, tout contre son torse.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était comme si le mur n'était qu'une illusion. Et ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Cette phrase était donc une sorte de formule (il regarda à nouveau ce passage en forme de porte) ou un mot de passe !

Il se sentit à nouveau un peu lui-même lorsque sa curiosité frôlant l'envie suicidaire, l'emporta sur sa prudente conscience. Il respira un grand coup et avança vers le mur et brusquement passa sa tête au travers du mur en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Une fois certain d'être encore vivant il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et constata qu'il se trouvait (à moitié) dans une pièce éclairée magiquement par quelques bougies dans des chandeliers accrochés aux murs lui donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse et tremblante.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais dans un coin de la salle se tenait une cheminée autour de laquelle se trouvait deux fauteuils et un large canapé qui semblaient plutôt confortables. Ils reposaient sur un tapis à poils longs et doux du genre de ceux sur lesquels la plupart des gens se régalaient à marcher pieds-nus. Sur quasiment tous les murs disponibles de la pièce s'entassait un joyeux bazar composé de livres et d'objets en tout genre. Des fioles s'étalaient dans une vitrine en verre contenant des ingrédients pour potion d'aspect écœurant mais sans doute rares. Une petite table de travail était installée seule dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il se sentit comme chez lui dans cet univers pourtant inconnu. Emerveillé par cette chaleureuse petite pièce, il entra tout entier. Il avança au milieu de la pièce et tourna sur lui-même pour mieux observer les lieux. Il s'était trompé. De la porte il n'avait pas remarqué mais un petit pan de mur n'était pas recouvert d'étagère, tout près de l'un des fauteuils. Cependant, un portait y avait été accroché. Le seul de la pièce.

Harry s'avança comme fasciné. Il représentait un homme d'approximativement une petite trentaine d'année peut-être moins, assis de face contre un saule pleureur. Il tenait un livre entre ses longs doigts fins et portait d'anciennes robes de sorcier noires richement ornées de volutes d'argent sur les manches et le col, ressemblant davantage à une cape de voyage. De longs cheveux lisses et d'un noir de jais descendaient sans doute en cascade souple dans son dos. Le peintre en avait fait se soulever quelques mèches pour donner l'impression d'une brise légère de printemps.

Mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard d'Harry fut ses yeux d'une couleur exceptionnelle. Il n'était pas bêtement gris mais argentés et ils rendaient ce regard plus vif que n'importe quelle autre chose qu'il pouvait connaître. Ils scintillaient sur un visage pâle aux traits fermes. La mâchoire de cet homme était carrée et ses traits anguleux en faisait un visage à part. Son étrangeté ne le rendait pas moins beau, juste plus mystérieux. Il était d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Une beauté étrange, fascinante, du genre que l'on ne peut observer qu'à de trop rares occasions dans sa vie. Il sut immédiatement que jamais il n'oublierait ce regard, cet homme, ce simple portrait. Qui qu'il soit, quel que soit son nom, qu'il ait existé ou non il était certain que ce visage avait été marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Un détail le surprit lorsqu'il parvint à détacher son regard de ces pupilles hypnotiques. Un détail plutôt colossal qu'il se reprocha de ne pas avoir remarqué immédiatement. Le portait n'était pas animé ! Ce devait sans doute être le seul de tout Poudlard. Il chercha le nom de ce mystérieux personnage, ou une signature du peintre talentueux, mais en vain. Il n'y avait pas d'inscription sur le cadre richement décoré et encore moins de trace de l'homme qui avait réalisé cette œuvre.

Il soupira et se sentit soudain fatigué. Il recula et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil tout proche sans cesser de fixer le tableau du regard. Il pencha son buste en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et soutenant son menton de ses mains jointes.

Il ne sut combien de temps il le fixa, fasciné par le fait que le tableau lui apparaisse si vivant sans qu'il ne soit animé.

Il ne se souvint pas non plus du moment où il s'était assoupis dans une position des plus inconfortables à en juger par son corps courbaturé lorsqu'il se réveilla. Sa nuque était raide et son dos craqua lorsqu'il s'étira en baillant.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemars et parvenait à faire une nuit complète bien que peu confortable. Ses pensées moroses avaient été éloignées le temps d'une nuit.

Il lança un rapide _tempus_. Presque huit heures. Par Merlin il était en retard et même sacrément en retard ! Il sauta sur ses pieds et se lança un sort de rafraîchissement lui permettant de tenir sans une bonne douche matinale. Tant pis pour le déjeuner ! Il sortit rapidement de la pièce en traversant le mur avec un air méfiant et courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en arrière sur cette mystérieuse arcade qui cachait une si belle salle. Il s'était inexplicablement senti chez lui, accueilli avec chaleur. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer d'où lui venait cette sensation.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de métamorphose tous les élèves étaient déjà installés. McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère que démentait le rictus compatissant qui animait ses lèvres face à sa mine pâle et ses cernes violacés. Hermione luit fit signe de s'approcher. Elle lui avait gardé une place et il la gratifia d'un de ces demi-sourires crispés devenus fréquent depuis quelques mois.

Elle lui tendit son sac. _Bénis sois-tu Hermione, toi et ton côté petite maman attentive à tout !_

Il sortit ses affaires de cours et tenta vainement de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur. Étrangement la partie non-catatonique de son cerveau tournait seulement autour de sa découverte de cette nuit et de ce magnifique et mystérieux jeune homme du portrait.

- Où étais-tu passé cette nuit ? Murmura avec empressement Hermione à côté de lui tout en continuant à faire semblant d'écrire attentivement les cours, ses cheveux en rideau devant son visage masquant sa bouche à Minerva. Ron m'a dit que tu avais disparu après qu'il t'ait vu dans le dortoir juste avant qu'il ne descende manger. On s'est permis d'utiliser la carte du Maraudeur comme tu l'avais laissé en plan dans ta valise. Et tu n'étais nulle part ! Alors Ron s'est dit que tu étais peut être dans la salle sur demande car comme tu le sais elle n'apparaît pas sur la carte ! Mais tu n'y étais pas et je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Et…

Ses murmures s'étaient affolés à mesure que son monologue avançait et ce n'est qu'en se tournant vers elle qu'il aperçut les cernes qui soulignait ces grand yeux noisettes. Il sentit un élan de tendresse pour elle monter en lui. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée et avait dû se ronger les sangs toute la nuit. Alors pour elle, il se força à esquisser un de ses sourires les plus convaincants de ses derniers mois. Un détail cependant dans les dires d'Hermione retinrent son attention : cette salle n'apparaissait définitivement pas non plus sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un passage magique qui servait à passer d'un étage à l'autre, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une aile inconnue.

- J'étais tellement inquiète, tu parais si fragile en ce moment, si déphasé. Parle-moi Harry. Parle-nous, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Il y avait tant d'affection pour lui dans ces paroles et ces gestes qu'il se sentit coupable de provoquer son inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hermione, je vais bien.

Son mensonge l'aurait sans doute fait rougir de honte en temps normal.

- Harry tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier ! Et toute cette semaine tu as à peine grignoté de quoi tenir le coup ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as déjà beaucoup maigri !

- Je vais bien Hermione et je ne mange pas parce que je ne ressens pas le besoin ni l'envie de manger.

Sa réplique censée la rassurer renforça l'inquiétude de ses yeux. Elle semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Ron allait le tuer !

Hermione n'ajouta rien de plus pendant le cours. La journée passa dans la même ambiance de l'inquiétude pour Ron et Hermione et une profonde culpabilité venant de Harry de leur faire ainsi peur. Le soir, il se força à assister au dîner et consenti même à manger quelques feuilles de salades et un bout de viande. Il fit des efforts toute la semaine pour oublier son mal être et rassurer autant qu'il pouvait ses deux meilleurs amis têtus.

Seulement toutes les journées il avait été obnubilé par le portrait et cette salle secrète. Plus rien d'autre ne le maintenait debout, sauf le besoin insatiable de combler sa curiosité. Plus rien ne l'avait intéressé depuis des mois et voilà que maintenant un étrange tableau prenait une place considérable dans sa tête, dans sa vie.

Le soir même il s'endormit profondément grâce à l'une des potions sans rêves qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Pourtant cette nuit-là, malgré la potion, il fit un rêve pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_Il était au beau milieu d'une prairie d'une herbe d'un vert surnaturel. Une légère odeur de camomille flottait retenue par une odeur fraîche d'herbe mouillée. Le champ de verdure qui s'étalait devant lui ressemblait à un océan agité de frissons provoqués par une brise douce. Il ne savait pas où il était mais ses jambes, elles, semblaient savoir exactement où le mener. Il gravit une petite colline, recouverte de ce même vert chatoyant. Au sommet, ses pas le guidèrent près d'un magnifique et majestueux saule pleureur dont les branches tombantes formaient un abri. L'homme du portrait se reposait contre le tronc, le menton légèrement relevé et les yeux clos. Un livre reposait sur ces genoux. Harry s'approcha de lui sans trop savoir quoi faire. Tout semblait si réel. _

_Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de l'homme il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux dévoilant des orbes faits d'argent en fusion. Uniques et splendides. Il lui adressa un sourire léger et calme. Seule la brise et le mouvement des branches du vieil arbre brisaient l'immobilité de cette scène où chacun observait l'autre tentant d'en décrypter le plus possible._

_- Quel est ton nom ? demanda l'homme en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air de le sonder._

_Sa voix avait des intonations puissantes mais calmes. Le genre de voix qui captivait et ne vous lâchait plus._

_- Harry Potter, répondis le jeune homme mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant._

_- Enchanté Harry Potter, vraiment enchanté, prononça-t-il lentement semblant savourer la saveur des sons sur sa langue._

_Son sourire s'accentua rendant ses yeux rieurs et plus pétillants que jamais, creusant de charmantes fossettes autour de sa bouche._

_- Et… et vous, quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il en constatant avec gêne qu'il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler d'émotion._

_- Mon nom ne te sera, pour l'instant, d'aucune utilité, tout autant que le vouvoiement que tu m'adresses, répondit-il d'une voix calme sans se départir de son sourire. _

_Harry ne sut que répondre et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire timide._

_- Très bien Harry ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en se lançant sur ses pieds. Parle-moi de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené dans cette salle reculée et secrète du château ?_

_Il lui adressa un clin d'œil tout en s'appuyant sur l'arbre derrière lui et en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il devait bien mesurer une tête de plus que Harry grâce à ses jambes fines et élancées._

_- Eh bien je…_

Mais avant même qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase quelqu'un l'arracha à ce rêve, ce monde de tranquillité et de sourires charmants.

- Allez Harry ! Debout mon vieux ! Cria la voix de Ron tandis qu'une main ferme lui secouait l'épaule sans ménagement. Et retire cet air niais de Hufflepuffle de ton visage, tu me fais flipper !

Il mit du temps à dissiper les brumes de sommeil et de confusion encombrant ses pensées. Ce rêve lui avait paru tellement réel ! Profondément chamboulé, il jeta néanmoins ses jambes hors de son lit, et commença distraitement à s'habiller et à préparer ses affaires de la journée.

Lorsque Ron et lui descendirent du dortoir, ils constatèrent qu'Hermione les attendait, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Elle se leva prestement en les voyant arriver. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'air inhabituellement concentré d'Harry et fonça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien perturber le jeune homme à ce point ?

Ils allèrent en cours écoutant Ron se plaindre du cours de potion qu'ils avaient dans la matinée. Harry, lui, réfléchissait. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir ce satané rêve de la tête. Il était sans doute le mieux placé pour savoir lorsqu'un rêve était plus ou moins encré dans la réalité ou non avec toutes les visions atroces que lui envoyaient régulièrement Voldemort. Seulement là c'était différent. Seule la sensation prenante de réalité était semblable. Cependant ce rêve n'était pas un souvenir, ni vraiment un rêve à vrai dire. Bien que ce ne soit pas non plus la réalité puisqu'il avait vécu tout cela pendant son sommeil. Pourtant il n'en était pas moins réel !

Ah c'était à en perdre la tête ! Il allait devenir fou à trop y penser !

Ce n'est qu'au repas qu'il se décida à poser une question à Hermione qui le taraudait depuis sa découverte.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu sais s'il existe des tableaux inanimés dans Poudlard ?

Hermione releva la tête de son livre et reposa sa fourchette. Oui, Hermione lisait en mangeant, un exploit qu'elle seule semblait maîtriser.

- Non pas à ma connaissance. Poudlard est une école de magie et les sorciers ont toujours animés leurs portraits afin de garder leurs proches présents malgré leur disparition. Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Pour rien, répondit-il machinalement en mâchonnant un bout de pain. Et sais-tu si certaines ailes du château nous sont interdites ?

- Et bien, les couloirs du troisième étage l'ont toujours été et il me semble me souvenir qu'une des ailes du château a été fermée il y a longtemps. Seul le directeur y aurait accès par une sorte de passage secret que personne ne connait. Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, j'imagine. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? dit-elle l'air de rien.

- Comme ça, répondit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête vers son assiette comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante de l'univers.

La jeune fille l'observa en plissant les yeux mais n'ajouta rien.

Harry était bien plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait voir et il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas dupe. Ce tableau et ce rêve l'intriguaient au possible. Tout comme cette pièce sortie de nulle part. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose ! La fuite par l'occupation de l'esprit… Cela étant, il sentit rapidement le besoin, quasi impérieux, d'y retourner. Mais la semaine fut si chargée qu'il eut à peine le temps de faire plus qu'y penser.

Aussitôt rentré au dortoir, une semaine plus tard, il avait déjà préparé ses affaires pour y retourner. Et cette fois il ne laisserait pas sa carte du maraudeur traîner et il prendrait soin de rentrer un peu avant le réveil de ses camarades. Il annonça donc aux autres qu'il se couchait tôt ce soir-là. Il s'enferma entre les rideaux de son baldaquin (avec deux trois sorts que personne ne pourrait défaire ce soir) et tandis que l'animation dans le dortoir avant le coucher battait son plein, il passa sa cape d'invisibilité, ses chaussures et fourra sa carte dans sa poche puis sortit le plus discrètement qu'il put.

Il passa la salle commune et plongea dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard baguette à la main. Il mit une dizaine de minutes à retrouver son chemin et se retrouva finalement à nouveau face à l'arcade. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra sans hésitation.

Il reprit la place qu'il avait occupée quelques jours auparavant dans le fauteuil moelleux. La nuit était plus fraîche et à peine eut-il le temps de le penser qu'un feu se mit à ronronner paresseusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Cette pièce semblait animée de sa propre vie, semblant sentit les besoins de celui qui l'occupait. Un peu comme la salle sur demande sans doute…

Il concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur le personnage du tableau. Il lui semblait que ses yeux brillaient davantage si c'était possible et qu'un léger rictus ressemblant à un sourire barrait ses lèvres délicatement rosées.

Il se perdit dans sa contemplation muette remuant ses pensées sans cesser de fixer le tableau. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes légères sur ses mains qu'il leva ses doigts à hauteur de son visage et récupéra quelques perles salées.

Il se mit à rire. D'un rire amer dénué d'humour.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? interrogea-t-il à haute voix dans l'espoir vain qu'une réponse lui parviendrait.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Evidemment personne ne me répondra. Personne n'a jamais les réponses, répliqua-il au silence.

Il savait que se placer en victime n'était pas une solution et ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais parfois cela pouvait avoir du bon et dire ça à voix haute sembla le soulager un peu. Il se leva d'un pas nerveux et arpenta furieusement la pièce pour finir par se planter devant le tableau, fixant les pupilles couleur argent.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-il sentant poindre une sorte d'hystérie malvenue. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas si tu existes ou as existé ! Et je n'ai fait que penser à toi et à maudire tes foutus yeux trop…trop je ne sais quoi ! On pourrait penser que j'aurai d'autre chose à penser mais non ! Non ! Le célèbre Harry Potter se laisse charmer par un tableau, et un tableau immobile de surcroît ! Et tu oses venir me déranger jusque dans mes rêves. Je deviens dingue, dingue de ne rien contrôler !

Aucune logique dans son monologue, personne pour l'entendre, tout était comme ce devait être. Il se rassit sur le fauteuil soudain emplie d'une lassitude familière. Il éclata de rire, voilà qu'il se mettait à engueuler des portraits qui ne faisaient rien à part lui renvoyer sa propre folie en pleine face.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour m'en sortir ? Et bordel, pourquoi moi ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre qui ne masquait que trop peu se souffrance.

Il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains cachant sa détresse. Et là ce n'était plus de la victimisation, ça avait toujours était lui, toujours.

- Ma vie ne se résume qu'à une série de « Pourquoi ? ». Rien de plus, rien de moins, continua-t-il sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait. Je n'ai jamais demandé à perdre mes parents à cause d'une foutue prophétie. Ni à être élevé par des moldus infects. Encore moins à être poursuivi par un crétin de mégalomane depuis toujours. Ni à regarder Cédric mourir ce soir-là dans le cimetière. Je n'ai pas davantage demandé à perdre mon parrain ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on m'enlève tous ceux qui me sont chers ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils partent les uns après les autres… ?

Sa voix se brisa. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'avoir exprimé à voix haute tout cela, l'avait…détendu. Il se sentait vidé certes, mais soulagé. Il n'avait pas ressenti de sentiments aussi intenses que la colère depuis bien longtemps. Il savait pertinemment que cette sensation de soulagement n'était que temporaire. Une profonde mélancolie s'empara à nouveau de son cœur et même si ses yeux brillèrent de larmes il ne parvint pas à les libérer.

Alors il resta simplement là, et le personnage du tableau paraissait le fixer. Son sourire léger semblait avoir disparu. A la place un pli triste animait un coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douce tristesse, de compréhension, de...tendresse. Imaginait-il seulement ces changements ou le tableau avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce regard l'apaisa profondément. Il passa simplement des heures à le fixer, les yeux brillants et l'autre semblait soutenir son regard. Il était peut-être devenu fou au point de chercher un peu de soutien dans un tableau. Il ne voyait peut-être que ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Mais peu importe, ça lui faisait du bien et un peu de soulagement était toujours le bienvenu. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi abattu.

Il finit par s'étendre sur le canapé, épuisé. Il s'endormit sur la pensée, que, qui que soit ce personnage, son regard l'avait plus aidé que n'importe lequel des discours qu'on lui avait tenu pour lui faire remonter la pente. Il se sentait compris, protégé dans cette petite salle chaleureuse que lui-seul connaissait. Ce serait son secret…leur secret… ? Et même si cela n'était qu'une illusion, il voulait y croire. Il souhaita même revoir cet homme dans ses rêves.

* * *

Alors une idée sur l'identité du personnage ? Il me semble qu'il n'est pas excessivement compliqué à démasquer ! Un avis ?

En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment !

See you soon !


	2. Chapter 2

**From Past, with love...**

**Auteur: **Jelyel

**Titre:** From Past, with love…

**Pairing:** HP/personnage mystère révélé dans ce chapitre… C'est un personnage qui fait partie de l'univers d'Harry Potter mais les slash avec ce personnages sont très rares !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Spoiler:** Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de de là j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'imagine ^^

**Résumé:** Mon résumé est tout pourri, mais comme on est obligé d'en faire un pour la présentation sur l'accueil des fics -' donc je vous propose de ne pas y prêter attention et de simplement lire !

**Temps de parution: **J'ai 6 chapitres d'écrits mais comme j'ai une autre histoire en cours (pour ceux qui connaissent Lost in the Sands of time), ça risque d'être franchement aléatoire, donc pas plus d'un chapitre par moi !

**Note : **J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle _!

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir, vous verrez dans ce chapitre si vous avez bien deviné quant à l'identité de ce personnage mystère ^^

Pour les reviewers anonymes laissez-moi une adresse mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde ! Alors merci à Mao-San et Nana !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je souhaite donner à cette fic un ton assez doux, donc ne vous attendez pas à un combat épique ou quoi que ce soit avant quelques chapitre (faudra bien qu'Harry en finisse avec Voldy !). C'est une romance à la base ^^

Encore une fois, je me corrige moi-même et il doit surement rester quelques fautes qui ont échappées à ma vigilance.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Il s'éveilla dans un silence surprenant seulement brisé par le doux ronronnement des braises se consumant encore dans l'âtre. Pas de ronflements, aucun bruit de discussions matinales, pas de bâillements intempestifs et sonores. Il se sentait plus reposé que la veille. Il lança un _tempus_ et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que six heures. Il avait le temps de revenir au dortoir et se préparer faisant comme s'il avait passé la nuit avec eux.

Il sortit de la salle non sans un dernier coup d'œil au tableau. Il semblait le couver du regard. Pas de pitié juste de la compréhension. Son sourire doux avait repris la place sur ses lèvres. Mais peut-être Harry imaginait-il tous ces changements étranges ?

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre à nouveau le dortoir et la Grosse Dame fut de méchante humeur d'être réveillée si tôt.

Il monta en silence les escaliers et pénétra le dortoir encore baigné par le sommeil de ses occupants. Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever par-delà les montagnes. Il prit quelques affaires et prit sa douche tranquillement. Il entendit les autres commencer à s'éveiller lentement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et un Ron endormi l'investit à son tour. Il marmonna un vague « bonjour » à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour Ron, répondit Harry.

L'intonation d'Harry n'avait plus cette neutralité effrayante. Sa voix était animée par un il ne savait quoi de différent ! Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain et se tourna tel un robot vers Harry, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Harry en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Ce n'était pas encore un de ces sourires foutument rayonnant dont il avait le secret. Ceux qui rendaient ses yeux incroyablement lumineux. Mais c'était un début et Ron sentit le poids de son inquiétude s'alléger légèrement. Il retourna son sourire à son meilleur ami.

- Oui très bien, merci, répondit-il joyeusement.

Harry sourit un peu plus et Ron se détourna heureux de voir son meilleur ami reprendre vie.

Ils descendirent ensemble et rejoignirent Hermione dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent, Ron à ses côtés et Harry en face d'Hermione. La jeune fille était plongée dans un livre et remarqua à peine leur arrivée.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il calmement.

La voix d'Harry lui fit immédiatement relever la tête. Elle le sonda, un pli concentré sur le visage. Elle et Ron échangèrent un regard furtif qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Puis elle le regarda et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Il allait mieux, peu importe comment. Il reprenait vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

- Bonjour Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Ce jour-là il mangea un peu plus que d'habitude. Hermione et Ron n'osèrent le forcer à avaler plus.

Mais le soir-même, il retourna dans son « refuge » comme il se plaisait à le désigner. Le seul endroit témoin de sa souffrance et de ses efforts pour se relever malgré le poids de la tristesse.

Immédiatement il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil et observa le portrait. Il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé ce matin. Il l'observa plusieurs minutes puis se leva commençant à raconter sa journée à voix haute comme si quelqu'un l'écoutait.

- Snape a été encore plus lourd que d'habitude aujourd'hui ! racontait-il puis imitant la voix de son professeur de potion il continua. _Monsieur Potter vous devriez vous excuser pour l'atrocité sans-nom que vous osez nommer potion de sommeil. Votre stupidité me laisse pantois. Ignorez-vous donc le sens du mot réfléchir ou est-ce votre arrogance génétique qui vous convainc de ne pas suivre correctement les instructions et de gâcher de précieux ingrédients ?_

Il rit avec amertume. Et il crut un instant qu'un rire cristallin lui répondait. Il se secoua la tête. Il devenait dingue c'était certain. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de perdre la tête !

- Il me déteste sans doute autant que je le hais. Parce que ce crétin est incapable de voir que je ne suis pas mon père. Et puis cette potion aurait pu être correcte si Malfoy n'y avait pas envoyé accidentellement quelques ingrédients au moment où la potion instable créait déjà d'énormes volutes de fumées, grogna-t-il une moue boudeuse jouant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il arpenta la pièce, racontant des parcelles de sa vie à haute voix. Ses bons et ses mauvais moments.

Il feuilleta de nombreux livre, émerveillé par leur rareté, les commentant à voix haute. Quand l'air se rafraichit, le feu s'embrasa à nouveau immédiatement. Il s'installa donc confortablement sur le canapé, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête face au tableau. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Cet endroit était vraiment son petit paradis. Son refuge.

Comme la veille, il rejoignit le dortoir avant le réveil de ses camarades. Il se sentait encore plus reposé.

Ainsi pendant plus d'un mois, il retourna tous les soirs dans son refuge, parlant de sa vie, posant des questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse, observant les expressions du portrait qui ne changeaient peut être que dans sa tête sans doute déjà bien atteinte. Il parlait, s'emportait, riait, pleurait plus rarement. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Et un peu c'était déjà beaucoup. Parfois cependant, ses phases de déprimes revenaient semblant l'arracher à lui-même et rafler son cœur au passage. En sortir définitivement serait encore long et difficile.

Il ne trouva aucune utilité d'en parler à Ron et Hermione. Son meilleur ami semblait bien trop heureux qu'il aille mieux pour poser des questions. Cependant la jeune fille elle semblait plus curieuse de ce qui avait bien pu se produire dans la vie du jeune homme pour qu'il change si radicalement du jour au lendemain. Ne tenant plus elle mena son interrogatoire au dîner consciente de ne surement obtenir aucune réponse convaincante de sa part.

- Harry, tu as rencontré quelqu'un récemment ?

PPPFFFRRRRTTT !

Harry recracha brutalement le café qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler arrosant Ron au passage qui malheureusement se trouvait devant lui et qui, contrairement à Hermione, n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'éviter, trop absorbé par son assiette.

- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Harry alors qu'il fixait Hermione d'un air incrédule.

Ron s'essuya en maugréant et tourna à son tour un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.

- Je te demandais si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un récemment ou si une fille te plaisait, répéta-t-elle lentement comme pour permettre aux deux autres d'assimiler sa phrase.

Il la regarda écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il se sentit gêné sans raison.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? répondit-il éludant la question.

Cela fit rouler les yeux à Hermione qui le toisa avec son air qui voulait dire « C'est évident non ? » alors que non ce n'était pas évident du tout.

- Et bien tu sembles aller relativement mieux depuis quelques semaines et je me disais qu'une fille aurait pu éventuellement te sortir de ta déprime passagère…dit-elle pas certaine d'employer les bons mots pour la première fois de sa vie face à l'air sceptique de Harry.

Il continua de la fixer sans rien dire. Il décida simplement de ne pas répondre et piqua un bout de viande de sa fourchette et l'enfourna mâchant nerveusement. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle si diablement intelligente ? Seulement elle le prendrait pour un dingue s'il lui disait qu'il avait rencontré un tableau et que la personne du portrait lui avait parlé dans un rêve et que depuis il se sentait mieux. Elle ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait que seule cette peinture semblait le comprendre et que lui parler était la seule chose qui le détendait. Bienvenu dans la la land ! Dit comme ça, tout paraissait encore plus dingue. Il était foutu, ça c'était certain. Sans être persuadé que c'était réel il préférait s'enfoncer dans cette illusion réconfortante plutôt que de ressentir à nouveau la torture de la solitude. Alors oui on pouvait dire qu'il avait rencontré un tableau. De plus ce n'était pas une fille mais un garçon…

-… Ou bien c'est un garçon… ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

Cette fois se fut son bout de viande qui passa de travers. Merde ! Elle lisait dans ses pensées ? Il piqua un fard et baissa la tête pour tenter de le dissimuler.

- Tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas de raisons d'avoir honte, dit-elle remarquant son trouble et relevant son menton de ses doigts. Si elle est rejetée par les moldus, l'homosexualité est acceptée chez les sorciers. Elle ne pose aucun problème. Elle n'est pas plus rependue que chez les moldus mais elle est courante et banale.

Il déglutit difficilement. Elle était vraiment trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Il vit Ron hocher vivement de la tête confirmant les dires d'Hermione.

- Je sais tout ça Hermione mais non, je n'ai rencontré personne, répondit-il néanmoins en lui faisant un micro sourire.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. On ne pouvait sûrement pas considérer un tableau comme une personne à part entière… Et puis Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était gay ou non. Aucun garçon ne l'avait vraiment attiré jusque-là et c'était tout ce qu'il savait. De toute façon il ne croyait pas à ses histoires d'homosexualité ou hétérosexualité. C'est juste qu'un jour on tombait sur cette personne et à ce moment-là le sexe de celle-ci devenait un détail. Il savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une vision que l'on pourrait qualifier de niaise mais il s'en contre fichait. Lui se plaisait à penser ça et cela ne changerai pas.

Le dîner continua dans une ambiance moins tendue pour Harry. Ce fut en remontant dans le dortoir que tout dégénéra.

Seamus et Dean discutaient dans un coin et Ron et lui se joignirent à eux naturellement. Ils avaient l'habitude de discuter de choses et d'autres avant de monter se coucher. Le métis et l'irlandais étaient penchés sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ron et les deux autres se mirent à parler de l'actualité. Harry lui, se perdit dans ses pensées, égarant le fil de leur discussion, ne prêtant aucune attention aux inepties de ce journal, quand soudain un bout de conversation le fit remonter à la surface.

-…les événements de Juin dernier font apparemment encore parler d'eux ! s'exclama Dean.

- En même temps la mort de l'un des plus dangereux criminel de tous les temps ça a de quoi marquer, commenta Seamus en s'enfonçant tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Sirius…

Seamus lui adressa un sourire.

- Dans un sens, ce doit être un soulagement pour toi Harry qu'il soit mort. Tu dois même être reconnaissant envers celui qui l'a tué ! lança-t-il. Enfin je veux dire, que c'est un de ses foutus Mangemorts qui l'a fait mais…Ce salopard voulait ta peau n'est-ce pas ?

Un voile passa devant le regard d'Harry, il sentit ses poings se serrer. Il vit Ron à la périphérie de son regard se redresser légèrement la mine horrifiée.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Seamus d'un air soucieux inconscient du fait que ses paroles étaient la cause de cette soudaine immobilité chez Harry.

Harry avait pâli et il luttait pour ne pas sauter au cou de Seamus. L'étrangler lentement pour avoir osé insulter l'unique membre de sa famille qu'il avait eu la chance d'aimer. Mais que trop peu. Et tout était de sa faute. Il avait tué Sirius par son inconscience et sa naïveté. Un mélange de chagrin et de colère l'emporta au loin, ne laissant de lui qu'une enveloppe charnelle livide. Il l'avait tué. Et il l'avait tué avant même qu'il n'ait pu prouver son innocence. Jamais il n'aura été réhabilité de son vivant. Jamais plus il ne marcherait en homme libre. Par sa faute.

Ron se releva brusquement.

- Il n'aime pas beaucoup en parler Seamus, tu peux comprendre ça, dit-il d'un ton brusque tout en saisissant Harry par le bras.

Harry se sentit décoller du fauteuil, aveuglé par la vague de sentiments qu'il sentait monter en lui. Incontrôlable. Et lui qui pensait qu'il allait mieux.

Ron le traina sans ménagement hors de la salle commune.

- Harry, mon vieux, calme-toi par Merlin ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais tuer Seamus ! Tu aurais vu ton regard… Seamus ne savait pas, même si ce qu'il a dit était dégueulasse, il ne savait pas, tenta Ron l'incitant au calme.

Ron avait raison, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Un halo de poussière magique commença à l'entourer lentement provenant de ses mains puis de ses bras, remontant le long de son corps. Il écarta Ron de lui d'un mouvement brusque qui envoya le roux à terre. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'arrêter pour s'excuser. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se calmer. Et il sut tout de suite où aller.

Il se mit à courir, à en perdre haleine vers son refuge.

- Harry ! Attends ! cria Ron derrière lui.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne contrôlait plus sa magie et cela pouvait être dangereux si quelqu'un l'approchait.

Il mit un certain temps à se rassembler pour prononcer correctement le mot de passe le sifflant avec rage entre ses dents serrées. Il entra comme une furie dans la salle. Il saisit un livre posé sur une étagère et le jeta violemment au sol. Il perdait totalement le contrôle.

-Merde ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque de douleur et de colère.

Il se dirigea droit vers le tableau et chercha. Il chercha la moindre indice lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas juste rêvé cet homme, qu'il était réel. Que ce rêve n'en était pas vraiment un.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Des larmes de rage après lui, après Seamus, après tout ceux qui ne croyaient pas en l'innocence de son parrain, après celui qui lui avait arraché ses parents, après celui qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées.

Il frappa du poing le mur en face de lui dans un élan de rage. Un creux apparût à l'endroit où il avait frappé. Sa magie semblait renforcer sa puissance physique. Il ne ressentit même pas la douleur lorsque les jointures blanchies de ses mains se déchirèrent sous le choc.

Il avait les mains de chaque côté du tableau et sa magie semblait le faire irradier. Il observa l'homme et fixa ses yeux d'argent. Il le regardait de son air si compréhensif. Si doux…

Il formula lentement une prière comme un leitmotiv dans sa tête : _Que quelqu'un l'aide, n'importe qui. Quelqu'un, je vous en supplie._ Il était si seul, si perdu.

Soudain il eut un brusque mouvement de recul. L'homme du tableau se releva lentement de sa place au pied du saule pleureur et avança lentement vers lui. Il lui sourit doucement à mesure qu'il avançait dans la perspective de la peinture. Par Merlin ce tableau était censé être inanimé !

Il recula lentement et l'homme avançait toujours sans cesser de le fixer. Il avait une démarche féline et son sourire s'accrût lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Harry. Le jeune homme crut qu'il rêvait lorsqu'une main apparut semblant jaillir du tableau. Ce dernier se mit brutalement à scintiller et un bras suivit cette main. Puis un visage, un buste et enfin un corps tout entier s'extirpa du tableau.

Harry recula prestement tandis que l'homme observait ses mains comme fasciné. Puis il releva brusquement la tête souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

- Bonjour Harry ! Ou devrais-je dire « bonsoir » ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tournant sur lui-même observant les lieux d'un air guilleret.

Pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter, Harry chercha sa baguette dans sa poche. Pourtant il savait…non il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Il remit donc sa main en place et décida de parler et d'exprimer une question parmi la petite centaine qui lui trottait en tête. Et ce ne fut pas son idée la plus fameuse.

- Qu'…qu'est-ce que c'était que ce…ce machin ? Balbutia-t-il en désignant d'un large geste le tableau qui achevait de scintiller.

- Ah ça, répondit l'autre en regardant à son tour l'objet. Ça doit être un passage intra-spacio-temporel.

- Un…un quoi ? demanda Harry pas certain de comprendre cette notion.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui, lui décochant un sourire amusé.

- Absolument aucune idée Harry, je viens tout juste de l'inventer, répondit-il vivement. Je ne voulais simplement pas dire portail magique.

Harry le regard, interloqué, toute colère oubliée. L'homme avisa soudainement le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au poing et se précipita sur lui, s'accroupissant tout en saisissant sa main ensanglantée.

- Ouh vilaine plaie ! S'exclama-t-il en passant l'un de ses longs doigts fins sur le dos de sa main évitant soigneusement les endroits où la peau était à vif.

Harry rougit au contact de la peau chaude de l'homme contre la sienne.

- Pourquoi tant de colère, jeune homme ? ajouta-t-il doucement en remontant ses yeux sur son visage d'un air doux.

Harry recula, abasourdi, brisant le contact. L'homme laissa le garçon lui échapper laissant la main fraîche glisser entre les siennes.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Cet homme l'observait depuis tout ce temps depuis son tableau ! Et puis d'abord comment en était-il sorti ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il lentement, dévisageant l'inconnu.

L'homme se pinça les lèvres l'air contrarié. Il se releva prestement. Un silence seulement entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée du jeune homme s'installa. Puis l'homme soupira et effectua une légère révérence.

- Salazar Slytherin, pour vous servir, dit-il d'une voix onctueuse.

* * *

Bon voilà vous aviez presque tous deviné de qui il s'agissait et toutes vos théories se confirment ici !

M'étonnerait pas que vous soyez étonné quant au caractère de Salazar x) Alors je m'explique maintenant sur ce point ! C'est un personnage dont on ne sait que très peu de chose hormis le fait qu'il soit fondateur, versé dans l'alchimie, les potions et les arts noirs, il est un mage très puissant au même titre que les autres fondateurs. Il est un Legilimens accompli et un célèbre Fourchelang.

On ne sait rien de son caractère, ce qui laisse pas mal de marge de manœuvre pour le personnage. On sait qu'il est parvenu à récupérer un Basilic et qu'il possédait une salle secrète dans le château : La chambre des secrets. A peu de chose près voilà ce qu'on peut tirer du livre de J. K, Rowling, pour le reste ben, je me suis fait plaisir haha ! Harry n'a pas besoin d'un personnage austère alors il sera peut-être un peu haut en couleur ^^ Vous verrez bien !

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis je mords toujours pas =)

See you soon !


	3. Chapter 3

**From Past, with love...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. , je fais juste mumuse avec ses personnages :D

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Titre:** From Past, with love…

**Pairing:** HP/Salazar Slytherin… Je prends le risque du pairing rare !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Spoiler:** Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de de là j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'imagine ^^

**Résumé:** Mon résumé est tout pourri, mais comme on est obligé d'en faire un pour la présentation sur l'accueil des fics -' donc je vous propose de ne pas y prêter attention et de simplement lire !

**Temps de parution:**J'ai 6 chapitres d'écrits mais comme j'ai une autre histoire en cours (pour ceux qui connaissent Lost in the Sands of time), ça risque d'être franchement aléatoire, donc pas plus d'un chapitre par mois !

**Note :**J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle_!

Sinon que dire à part WAW ! Autant de reviews, rien que pour cette petite fic sans prétention ? Vous êtes géniaux ! :D Je ne pensais pas qu'elle recevrait un tel accueil ! Et je vous remercie tous, si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, signalez-le moi, ce ne serait pas volontaire, juste un oubli, je réponds toujours !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes qui peuvent me laisser une adresse mail s'ils souhaitent que je leur réponde plus personnellement **Shana**, **Lala**, **Marion,** **Jessy**, **nepheria4**, **Line** et **Bya-kun** ( Contente que le pairing plaise et surtout que ma version étrange de Salazar vous accroche autant ! Merci beaucoup =D).

Je le répète encore, j'ai voulu donner à cette fic une lenteur calculée et douce. Pour moi les gens doivent « s'apprivoiser » dans une relation et c'est d'ailleurs cette approche qui me fascine dans une relation. Les moments où on partage pour la première fois une certaine complicité, de la tendresse, des rapprochements discrets, la recherche permanente de l'autre. C'est quelque chose qui se fait très lentement ^^ Alors voilà vous êtes prévenu, le début sera doux et pas plein d'action et de sang qui gicle ! Mais ça finira par bouger au même titre que Lost in the Sand of Time ! J'espère que j'arriverais à vous faire percevoir ce que je souhaite à travers cette fic !

Encore une fois, je me corrige moi-même et il doit surement rester quelques fautes qui ont échappées à ma vigilance.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ! Ils font vivre cette fic un peu plus loin que dans ma propre tête =)

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- De…Quoi… ? Mais…mais attendez une minute ! Salazar Slytherin est mort il y'a plusieurs siècles ! dit-il en reculant.

Il avait d'ailleurs un mauvais souvenir des traces de l'Homme à Poudlard. Après tout c'était lui le cinglé qui avait enfermé un serpent géant dans une école remplie d'élèves !

On racontait qu'il était un mage reconnu pour sa pratique des Arts Noirs et plus encore pour sa haine des moldus. Mais si cet homme était bien le fondateur alors rien que son sourire démentait toutes ces histoires que l'on racontait.

- A l'évidence non, répliqua-t-il un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Enfin en théorie si, mais en débarquant ici, je crois que j'ai très certainement bouleversé quelques menues règles impliquant les propriétés complexes du temps, un certain nombre de paradoxes et tout plein de choses très compliquées !

Cet homme était un dingue. Pire que lui, c'était certain ! Quelque part il trouvait presque ça rassurant.

- Vois-tu, ceci est une sorte de passage. Quelque chose comme un lien permettant un seul et unique voyage à travers le temps. J'étais las de mon époque. Je l'ai bricolé pas moins de quarante ans ! Mais aucun résultat avant aujourd'hui. Aucun résultat avant toi et ta magie ! Je ne…

- …Attendez quarante ans ? Le coupa brutalement Harry interloqué.

Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une flèche en maths mais pas besoin d'être un génie des chiffres pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet homme avait l'apparence d'un homme de moins de trente ans et prétendait avoir construit ce…machin pendant quarante ans !

- Oh je vois ! S'exclama-t-il devant l'air incrédule du garçon. Les sorciers puissants vieillissent bien moins vite que le reste de la population sorcière. Si l'on part du principe qu'à la base les sorciers de manière générale dépassent souvent les cent ans, ajoute juste à l'équation la puissance de la magie qui maintient en vie… Bien sûr il y'a des variations selon les origines du sang et quelques maladies sorcières légèrement ennuyantes… Il faut également prendre en compte le…

- Oui et ? Pour faire court ça donne quoi ? Le coupa Harry d'une voix fatiguée, un peu perdu, n'arrivant plus à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait tant il ne parvenait plus à assimiler correctement les informations.

- J'ai soixante-dix ans, lâcha l'autre avec un sourire ravageur.

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième.

- Certes, dit Harry.

Il y'avait comme une surcharge là. Les sorciers de soixante-dix ans n'avaient pas ce physique-là. Leur vieillissement s'arrêtait juste lorsque le corps ne pouvait plus vieillir davantage sans que le sorcier ne meure. La magie maintenait en vie à partir de cette étape. Un sorcier de soixante-dix ans devait donc en théorie avoir l'apparence d'un homme moldu de soixante-dix ans.

Or l'homme face à lui ne semblait pas toucher par le phénomène et semblait se porter comme un charme dans un corps ayant l'apparence d'une personne d'une petite trentaine d'année tout au plus.

- Vous ne les faites pas, ajouta Harry en l'observant, un sourcil relevé avec un calme effrayant.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu le matin vil flatteur ! répondit joyeusement l'homme en tournoyant sur lui-même.

Harry le toisa d'un œil méfiant tandis que l'autre souriait toujours malicieusement. Il le dévisagea évitant soigneusement ses yeux, ne voulant pas perdre le peu d'esprit qui lui restait.

L'homme qui s'agitait devant lui avait une carrure de celle que l'on n'oublie pas. Un port altier sans qu'il n'en devienne prétentieux. Il avait juste une prestance à couper le souffle. Il avait une silhouette mince, élancée par des jambes d'une finesse et d'une longueur incroyable. Il n'en était pourtant pas moins bâti correctement, des épaules larges et ses jambes bien que fines semblaient musclées.

Harry s'attarda sur ses mains aux longs doigts fins…mais n'eut pas le temps de finir son analyse.

- L'inspection est-elle satisfaisante, Harry ? Susurra l'homme aux yeux d'argent en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Harry se figea et rougit légèrement peu habitué à recevoir ce genre de questions gênantes. L'homme éclata d'un grand rire clair. Harry en déduit donc que ses petites piques de dragues étaient sans conséquences.

Les questions n'arrivaient pas vraiment dans l'ordre dans sa tête et il ne put en empêcher une de plus de franchir ses lèvres.

- Quel est cet endroit ?

L'homme tourna lentement vers lui et le fixa, ses yeux pétillant comme s'il venait subitement de réaliser quelque chose, puis il s'approcha vivement saisissant son menton entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête à droite puis à gauche. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis recula de quelques centimètres l'air mystérieux.

- Tiens donc un Fourchelang, murmura-t-il et son visage s'illumina tandis que le pétillement infernal de ses yeux s'accentuait.

Harry ne parvenait plus vraiment à détacher son regard de ces pupilles lumineuses. Il se sentit soudain basculer, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il ne sentit pourtant pas le choc inévitable avec le sol tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Il s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard dans un lit chaud aux draps doux comme de la soie.

Il papillonna un instant puis se redressa. Un mal de tête atroce lui vrillait le crâne. Le soleil n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez à en juger par l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce.

Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et ne les trouva pas. Etrange… Il les posait pourtant toujours sur sa table de nuit à gauche de son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas son dortoir ! Un frisson de peur le secoua. Puis soudain les évènements de la veille le rattrapèrent et il retomba mollement dans son lit tentant de voir clair dans cette affaire. Avait-il rêvé ? Si oui comment expliquer la façon dont il avait atterri dans cette chambre ? Et quelque chose en lui hurlait en continu qu'il fallait que tout cela soit réel.

- Bien dormi ? demanda une voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry sursauta et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas.

Un silhouette se leva du fauteuil avec élégance et s'approcha de lui silencieusement, se dessinant plus clairement. Salazar Slytherin. Si c'était bien lui. Cela semblait si étrange. En tout cas, il était certain à présent de ne pas l'avoir rêvé et un étrange soulagement le prit à cette pensée. Il ne savait comment interpréter cette vague d'apaisement qui montait en lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le lit.

Il s'assit lentement sur le bord du matelas, tournant la tête vers lui. Et même sans ses lunettes Harry distingua dans la pénombre ses yeux qui luisaient doucement.

- Bien, enfin je crois, répondit-il lentement sans cesser de fixer cette lumière dansante dans les pupilles de l'homme.

- Tu t'es évanoui à cause de la surcharge d'énergie que tu as dépensée en me faisant venir ici. C'était un bel exploit, dit-il d'une voix basse et douce.

Harry eut de nouveau un flot de questions qui se bouscula dans sa tête.

- Tu as fait un pic de fièvre dans la nuit, reprit Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu ne te sens plus fiévreux ? Continua-t-il.

Et sans attendre de réponses, il plaça le dos de sa main sur son front dégageant ses mèches et la cicatrice. Sa main était fraiche, douce et agréable. Personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre de geste envers lui. Sa tante Pétunia n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une femme aimante aux allures maternelles. Et encore c'était un euphémisme !

Il se laissa aller à ce doux contact savourant sa rareté et l'apaisement qu'il lui procurait. L'homme lui fit un sourire semblant comprendre et retira sa main. La fraîcheur de sa peau laissa pourtant comme une trace brûlante sur son front.

- Tu es encore un peu chaud, la fièvre devrait partir dans la matinée, dit-il et sa voix, bien qu'ils ne soient que deux dans la chambre, était basse comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Recouche-toi, il n'est que quatre heure du matin, tu as grandement besoin de récupérer.

Harry secoua la tête alors que l'autre commençait à se lever doucement du rebord du lit. Il se sentait vide et fatigué et savait qu'il allait sûrement passer son samedi à dormir mais sa curiosité empoigna sa fatigue et la traîna de force dans la salle d'attente de son cerveau.

- Non…s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de comprendre… murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Mais Salazar l'entendit puisqu'il stoppa son mouvement et se rassit doucement. Il sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses poches et Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul.

Pourtant il se contenta simplement d'allumer une bougie posée sur la table de nuit. A présent, son visage était éclairé par la flamme dansante et donnait à ses yeux une lueur toute particulière. Harry fixa inconsciemment de longues secondes le reflet doré de la flamme jouant sur la joue à la peau diaphane de l'homme.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Ca va être une longue histoire, Harry Potter, dit-il en esquissant un sourire désolé.

Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit face à Harry, à présent assis, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et le dos appuyé contre un oreiller moelleux. L'homme le fixa et ne le lâcha plus du regard. Harry lui, détourna les yeux comme gêné ratant ainsi le sourire en coin qui plissa ses lèvres.

- Tout d'abord, comme tu as l'air sceptique je me permets d'insister et te prie de croire que je suis bel et bien Salazar Slytherin. Je dois être, à mon humble avis, plus ou moins célèbre à ton époque puisque Poudlard est encore sur pied… Commença-t-il.

Il se figea soudainement et planta ses yeux davantage dans ceux d'Harry et lança, le regard pétillant comme un enfant à qui l'on annoncerait Noël avant l'heure :

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Il jubilait presque en prononçant cette simple question.

- 19 Octobre 1996, répondit doucement Harry l'œil suspicieux, se préparant à la tempête qui allait déferler sur lui.

Salazar se tut à sa réponse. Puis son sourire s'étira formant des fossettes sur ses joues, ses yeux d'argent semblèrent s'illuminer davantage si cela était possible… et la tempête s'abattit.

- J'avais raison ! Bien que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé d'une date précise ! dit joyeusement Salazar à un débit impressionnant tout en lui collant une légère pichenette sur le bout du nez tous les trois mots. Incroyable…1996 ! Ça va être une belle année monsieur Potter ! Magnifique ! Je me retrouve soit près de mille ans après mon temps ! Et toi, Harry Potter tu peux être fatigué ! Réussir à créer un portail spatio-temporel élargi sur mille ans ! Quand je dirai ça à ce crétin de Godric ! Lui qui pensait que jamais ma splendide et complexe invention ne fonctionnerait !

Harry peinait à saisir le sens des mots que l'autre déballait à toute vitesse. L'homme dû voir l'incompréhension dans son visage car il se stoppa avec un sourire d'excuse. Puis un détail l'interpella soudain et il se figea.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une date précise », demanda Harry perplexe.

Pourtant un embryon d'idée se formait dans sa tête et cette hypothèse le laissait indécis. Dans un sens elle l'effrayait mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir. Mais il avait bien peur de comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir

Le visage de Salazar redevint sérieux.

- Harry, comprend bien que j'ai essayé de te prévenir que ce tableau, bien qu'immobile, n'en était pas moins magique. Il est une sorte de gardien, je ne tiens pas à ce que le savoir ancestral que je conserve ici ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. A vrai dire, il avait tout un tas de fonctions dont celle un jour de me transporter dans le temps, ce qui n'avait jusque-là jamais marché. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, prononça-t-il avec douceur surprenante après son effusion récente.

« Un jour » ? Quel homme étrange…Ces paroles atteignirent doucement Harry et elles semblèrent l'envelopper en le berçant doucement dans un étau de soulagement. Il n'avait peut-être pas rêvé. Il n'était pas devenu fou. Cependant certaines choses restaient floues et il s'apercevait bien que les explications, bien qu'en apparence claires, étaient très vagues. Une autre information le percuta de plein fouet et il remit les éléments dans le bon ordre avec difficulté.

- Alors…ce rêve… ? Balbutia Harry.

- Oui, répondit-il n soupirant l'air de savoir où Harry voulait en venir. Je voulais savoir qui était ce jeune homme qui avait investi si facilement mes quartiers dans le château. Il m'a fallu du temps pour rassembler assez d'énergie pour maintenir la communication. Malheureusement le contact a été rompu avant même que j'ai pu en apprendre davantage sur la façon dont tu en étais arrivé à découvrir cette pièce. Je n'ai pu te prévenir.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Harry tentait de mesurer à quel point cet homme le connaissait, à quel point il connaissait la moindre de ses faiblesses, à quel point il avait vu l'humain triste, esseulé, derrière le masque du Survivant. A quel point cet homme savait presque tout de lui alors que lui ne savait rien de celui assis en face de lui.

- En aucun cas je ne t'aurai espionné contre ton gré. Tu m'as appelé. A travers le tableau j'ai senti à quel point tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, continua l'homme avec douceur saisissant le fil que prenait ses pensées.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était livré à un homme sans même le savoir. Que cet homme en savait davantage sur lui que ses propres amis. Qu'il avait désiré le voir prendre vie. Qu'il avait eu ardemment besoin de quelqu'un. Il se sentait mis à nu, absolument ridicule et blessé. Blessé de sa propre naïveté. Il aurait dû savoir que ce tableau ne pouvait qu'être spécial.

- Oui Harry j'ai vu ta détresse, j'ai vu ce que tu appelles tes faiblesses, souffla l'homme en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Harry savait que Salazar n'avait sans doute même pas besoin d'user de Légilimencie et n'avait qu'à attraper au vol les pensées qu'il laissait s'échapper de lui par vague, incapable de les retenir. Son trouble était tellement intense, il était tellement fatigué. Et toujours ce sentiment de soulagement impossible à expliquer.

- Mais vous êtes Salazar Slytherin, fondateur de la maison qui a vu naître plus de mage noir que de raison. L'Alchimiste, le potionniste, le Legilimens accompli, l'insensible, le rusé, l'ambitieux, l'ingénieux, le déterminé, l'exigent Seigneur des Arts Noirs, dit-il lentement fixant un point derrière l'épaule de l'homme.

Salazar effectua une légère révérence avec un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

- Que de compliments. Force m'est de constater que ma réputation me précède.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment conforme à l'image que je me faisais de vous.

Le silence se fit et les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment puis Salazar soupira lui offrant un sourire indéfinissable.

- Le temps s'écoule et la vie d'un homme devient un mythe, le mythe une vaste légende. Puis le temps passe, la légende s'obscurcit, répondit-il lentement. Peu de gens prennent le temps de voir plus loin que les préjugés déjà bien ancrés dans la notion commune. Pourtant des réalités sensibles se cachent là où personnes ne cherche plus à discerner d'autres vérités que celle qui leur parait la plus évidente, rien n'est entièrement noir ou blanc, juste un savant mélange, un équilibre infiniment parfait en toute chose.

Il se tut quelques secondes et poursuivit d'une voix toujours aussi douce :

- Je ne vous aie pas jugé Harry et je sais que vous ne le ferez pas non plus. Vous en avez trop souffert et vous aurez la force de voir au-delà des faits préétablis. Vous le sentez au fond de vous-même, je peux le voir.

Harry ne répondit rien, perdu dans le flux de ses pensées qui n'étaient en rien arrangées par l'attitude étrange de l'homme face à lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, méditant les mots prononcés, laissant la vérité flotter agréablement entre eux.

Le silence s'épaissit légèrement et on entendait seulement le léger bruit du vent contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry frissonna et le regard de Salazar sembla s'intensifier.

- Fatigué, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Et avant même que Harry n'ait pu protester une main s'appuya fermement contre son torse et l'autre glissa dans son dos et exerça une pression de façon à ce qu'il soit à nouveau couché.

- Mais… !

- Pas de mais ! Je ne parle pas aux gens fatigués, leur cerveau perd la quasi-totalité de leur capacité à la réflexion et il se trouve que parler à des légumes n'est malheureusement pas mon passe-temps favori. Alors au lit Monsieur Potter ! Dormez ; les réponses ne s'enfuiront pas. Pas cette fois.

Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ces allers et venues entre tutoiement et vouvoiement. D'autorité on lui rabattit les couvertures jusqu'au cou. Par Merlin…Voilà qu'il se faisait border comme un gosse par Salazar Slytherin lui-même. Le monde était fou. Salazar lui adressa un clin d'œil. Non ils étaient sans doute tous les deux fous et cette perspective bien que peu alléchante le fit doucement rire.

- Je ne disparaîtrai pas si vous fermez les yeux, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure tandis qu'il penchait son corps en avant et soufflait sur la bougie.

L'obscurité emplie la pièce et Harry sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Salazar effleura encore une fois le front du jeune homme d'une main fraîche terminant sa course en lui fermant doucement les paupières.

Non il ne disparaîtrait pas. Enfin il l'espérait…

* * *

A suivre…

J'en profite pour dire que si je poste une fic dans les mois qui suivent elle risque d'être avec un Harry/ OC, je ne sais absolument pas si elle plaira, les OC sont moyennement appréciés parfois. Je la posterai assurément mais j'aimerais savoir d'avance si certains aiment ce genre de fic, juste pour avoir une idée ^^

Oh et autre question ! Pour vous, quel est le couple que vous adorez et qui est sous-représenté ou pas du tout représenté sur le fandom (d'office on retire le HP/DM, HP/SS etc…^^) ? Simple curiosité ! Lâchez-vous, parlez-moi même des plus improbables :D

Je vous ferez remarquer que ce chapitre est publié plus tôt ! Mais c'est exceptionnel, c'est parce que j'ai eu des reviews vraiment adorable et je m'attendais pas autant d'engouement =)

Bon et sinon les petits poulets, un avis sur ce chapitre tout frais tout neuf ? :D

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**From Past, with love...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK. Rowling , je fais juste mumuse avec ses personnages :D

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Titre:** From Past, with love…

**Pairing:** HP/Salazar Slytherin… Je prends le risque du pairing rare !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Spoiler:** Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de de là j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'imagine ^^

**Résumé:** Mon résumé est tout pourri, mais comme on est obligé d'en faire un pour la présentation sur l'accueil des fics -' donc je vous propose de ne pas y prêter attention et de simplement lire !

**Temps de parution: **Je n'ai pas chômé aujourd'hui J'ai 9 chapitres d'écrits, comme quoi ça sert d'être malade T_T

**Note : **J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle_!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review, ajouts aux favoris et alertes, j'apprécie le geste et ça m'encourage vraiment beaucoup ! Et je vous remercie tous, si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, signalez-le moi, ce ne serait pas volontaire, juste un oubli, je réponds toujours !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes qui peuvent me laisser une adresse mail s'ils souhaitent que je leur réponde plus personnellement. Donc merci à **Neloise **(tu n'as pas activé le paramètre qui me permettrai de répondre à ta review), **Caty**, **doudly**, **Luna90 **(Très contente que cette fic te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review !), **Marion** (heureuse qu'il te plaise, j'en ai fait un personnage un peu étrange je crois ^^ Merci pour ta review)

Je me corrige moi-même et il doit surement rester quelques fautes qui ont échappées à ma vigilance.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ! C'est très motivant (la preuve trois chapitres écrits en une journée, certes ils sont à remaniés pour filtrer fautes et incohérences mais ils sont bien là !)

Et merci encore !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait toujours noir dans la chambre bien qu'un mince filet de lumière traversait la pièce depuis la fenêtre que d'épais rideau noir dissimulaient. Par réflexe, il chercha encore ses lunettes mais ne les trouva pas plus que la dernière fois où il s'était éveillé.

Pestant contre le manque de visibilité qu'il avait, il balança ses jambes hors du lit et se mit sur pied. Il chancela quelques instants et dût se retenir à son lit baldaquin pour ne pas simplement s'écrouler. Il attendit patiemment que les forces lui reviennent quelques peu dans les jambes. D'après ce que Salazar lui avait dit, cela pouvait être dû à son excès de magie. D'ailleurs où l'homme étrange était-il donc passé ? Il secoua la tête avant que d'autres pensées désagréables sur sa santé mentales ne l'assaillent à nouveau.

Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers la porte et sortit. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir aux multiples portes ouvragées. Il chemina lentement observant les bibliothèques exposées contre le mur ou les meubles remplis d'objet étranges qu'il préférait ne pas toucher. Il arriva finalement à un grand escalier qu'il descendit avec prudence, bien appuyé contre la rambarde. En bas à droite, une porte était entrouverte laissant filtrer une douce odeur de thé.

Il marcha dans cette direction, et pénétra une sorte de petit salon aux couleurs chaudes et rassurantes. Il sentit un frisson de bonheur lui parcourir l'échine. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer il se sentait comme chez lui. Peut-être cette pièce lui rappelait-elle simplement la salle où il avait passé tant de temps. Oui tellement de temps à parler de sa vie et à s'apitoyer toujours un peu plus. Il se sentit misérable et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Et où était Salazar ? Cette question ne cessait de faire surface encore et encore dans ses pensées. Cet homme si différent de l'image qu'il avait eu de lui à travers mythes et légendes, cet homme qui l'avait écouté et qui en savait plus sur lui que quiconque. Il aurait dû avoir peur, peur que l'homme n'aide Voldemort à le réduire en bouillie. Mais il sentait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et pour une fois il savait que son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Il releva la tête et redressa légèrement ses épaules. Une puissante et agréable odeur de thé lui parvint soudain et il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle se dégageait. Il écarquilla les yeux. Salazar se tenait dans l'entrée, nonchalamment appuyé sur le cadran de la porte. Il tenait dans ses longues mains fines une tasse de thé. Il porta légèrement la tasse près de sa bouche en relevant aristocratiquement le petit doigt de la anse et en prit une gorgée en le fixant. Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher de la pièce alors même que l'homme portait ses chaussures.

- Nous sommes dimanche, il est précisément seize heures et dix-sept minutes. Il fait plutôt frais dehors bien que le soleil persiste en ce doux mois d'Octobre. Et bon sang, les nuages sont absolument splendides ! Quel magnifique ouvrage !

- Merci monsieur météo, marmonna Harry sans chercher à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Salazar lui répliqua par un sourire mesquin et se détacha de la porte pour avancer vers lui. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui une légère odeur de camomille et de fraîcheur inexplicable se dégagea de cet étrange personnage.

-J'ai vraiment autant dormi ? demanda Harry d'une voix confuse alors que Salazar s'asseyait élégamment en croisant ses longues jambes sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux.

Harry sentit à nouveau ses jambes faiblir et avant même qu'il ne se sente réellement tomber, Salazar était déjà près de lui et le guidais en douceur sur un autre fauteuil. Une fois le jeune homme installé il regagna le sien et repris sa position initiale, faisant danser et tourner la tasse entre ses longs doigts.

- Maintenant que je suis certain que n'échoueras pas sur le sol de manière fortuite, nous pouvons discuter plus sereinement n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en lui adressant un sourire éclatant. Une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci, souffla Harry.

Il observa comme fasciné les volutes de fumée dégagées par la chaleur du liquide dans la tasse de Salazar. Il les observa pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de dévorer des yeux le visage si singulier en face de lui.

Un silence doux s'installa seulement brisé par le tic-tac léger d'une énorme pendule ornée subtilement d'arabesques dorées.

- J'entends bien que tout cela doit te paraître quelques peu étrange, c'est pour cette raison que je répondrai avec plaisir à toutes tes questions, dit Salazar d'un ton calme comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Pourtant plus il attendait et moins il comprenait ce qu'il se produisait. Et il avait peur sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il craignait. Salazar lui offrit un sourire indulgent comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Impossible aussi de croire que ce sourire compatissant était celui-là même qui l'avait fait revivre quelques instants ce mois-ci. Bon sang ! Tout était si étrange…

- Pourquoi avoir construit une telle machine ? demanda-t-il timidement et tant pis si les questions n'arrivaient pas dans un ordre logique !

- Pour pouvoir surveiller mes appartements. Le tableau agit comme une sorte de miroir. Il me permettait d'observer qui entrait et de quelle manière cette personne agissait. L'idéal étant que, si ce portail spatio-temporel avait fonctionné dès le début, j'aurai pu faire un bond dans le temps et empêcher l'intrus de se servir des connaissances accumulées ici grâce à des années de recherches. Cependant, jamais personne n'a, semble-t-il, pu ouvrir cette pièce et si quelqu'un a un jour eu connaissance de son emplacement jamais il n'y a pénétré, commença-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Harry hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il comprenait.

- Mais tout cela c'était avant qu'un certain jeune homme ne parvienne à investir si facilement l'antichambre de mes appartements, continua-t-il doucement. Tu ne semblais pas vraiment savoir où tu étais. Ma machine n'a simplement pas marché au moment où j'ai voulu…passer te rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. J'ai seulement pu te contacter par son biais en utilisant un lien psychique et non corporel. J'ai pu suivre ton esprit et communiquer avec toi dans un de tes rêves.

L'explication de Salazar ne parvint cependant pas à satisfaire la curiosité d'Harry. Un certain éclat dans les yeux du maitre des serpents semblait démentir volontairement chaque mot qu'il prononçait et un léger pli amer tordait ses lèvres fines. Menteur ?

Si Salazar ne lui mentait pas, il lui dissimulait au moins quelques vérités. Mais chaque trace de mensonge semblait être laissée à dessein.

Le fondateur lui lança un regard appuyé. Il avait dû voir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde le doute du jeune homme et l'accusation muette.

Ils échangèrent un regard. « _Les serpents mentent Harry Potter »_ semblaient dire ces incroyables yeux argentés. Oui Salazar lui mentait. Il y avait pourtant dans ses yeux la promesse d'une réponse. La promesse que certaines choses étaient bien mieux lorsqu'elles étaient momentanément tues. Et la demande muette de ne pas demander ce qu'il cachait. Bien sûr Harry comprit et ne dit rien. Mais lui aussi il fit une promesse. Celle de découvrir coûte que coûte le fin mot de cette histoire. Pour le moment, les faits étaient là. Et les digérer ne serait pas si aisé !

- Très bien, finit-il par dire lentement.

Puis soudainement il se souvint que Ron et Hermione devait se faire un sang d'encre.

- Oh non ! Mes amis doivent s'inquiéter…. A tous les coups ils vont penser que je me suis jeté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il n'entendit pas Salazar se lever et s'assoir à ses côtés sur le bras du fauteuil.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que vous avez rencontré quelqu'un, ce ne serait que tellement peu mentir, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Harry sursauta et se releva brusquement du fauteuil, la main plaquée sur son oreille où sa peau avait dangereusement frissonnée. Salazar se releva et éclata d'un grand rire. Un rire tout à fait charmant et mélodieux. Pourquoi chaque foutu son qu'il sortait ressemblait-il à un note habile de musique ?

- Il est plus que temps d'aller rassurer vos amis, jeune Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il.

Il remarqua ce retour au vouvoiement formel et cela le déstabilisa un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Harry hocha de la tête et souffla un grand coup. Il tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses jambes et avança vers la porte. Puis s'arrêta soudain. Non mais quel idiot !

- Euh…Comment sort-on d'ici ? marmonna-t-il embarrassé.

Un petit rire amusé lui répondit. Il se tourna et constata que Salazar était nonchalamment appuyé contre le fauteuil. Cet espèce…de dégénéré avait attendu qu'il se retrouve comme un crétin à chercher la sortie !

- Je me demandais à quel moment tu constaterais que tu ignores comment sortir de cet endroit. Suis-moi, jeune homme ! S'exclama-t-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Le retour au tutoiement ne le surprit même pas. Cet homme semblait réellement atteint. Le concerné marcha d'un pas vif vers l'une des deux porte du petit salon.

Harry le suivit sans dire mot. Ils traversèrent à nouveau cet étrange et interminable couloir. Jusqu'au moment où Salazar s'arrêta brusquement devant l'une des étagères longeant le mur. Harry faillit lui entrer dedans devant ce brutal arrêt et lui lança un regard noir. L'Homme tira l'un des livres vers l'avant et un léger bruit de grincement se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que l'étagère coulisse pour laisser place à une ouverture dissimulée.

- Très original, vraiment, marmonna Harry.

Il se déplaça de deux pas sur le côté permettant au jeune brun de se faufiler par ce passage secret. Salazar lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Il est parfois bon d'être un peu vieux jeu. Je vous en prie, après vous, déclara-t-il dans une allure pompeuse exagérée rendue moqueuse par son petit sourire en coin un brin narquois.

N'est pas Lord qui veut ! Harry franchit l'entrée en lui lançant une œillade noire. Il était tellement sophistiqué que le jeune homme se sentait un peu gauche à ses côtés.

Il pénétra la pièce et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans cette petite pièce chaleureuse qu'il avait maintes fois visitée. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il ne vit pas l'homme lui lancer un regard à l'éclat légèrement attendri.

- Ceci est, comme tu t'en doutes très certainement, l'antichambre de mes appartements. Il est étrange que tu n'aies pas trouvé l'accès à mes appartements depuis cet endroit. Sans doute parce que tu ne l'as pas vraiment cherchée, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Toute entrée et sortie officielle se fait par là. Les passages secrets me sont réservés (il lui adressa un clin d'œil). Et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras considères mes appartements comme ta propre maison.

Il s'inclina légèrement en prononçant ses paroles et malgré son air détaché le garçon sut que son offre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais cette offre même venant d'un parfait inconnu lui donna une étrange sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine et il adressa à l'homme un sourire reconnaissant.

- Alors je pourrais revenir…

…vous voir, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.

- Euh… regarder de plus près les livres, bafouilla-t-il à la place.

Non mais quelle excuse minable ! L'autre lui offrit un sempiternel sourire malicieux.

- Mais bien évidemment, vous pouvez mais vous _devez_ surtout venir voir des _livres_ de plus près, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot « livre ».

Harry hocha la tête précipitamment et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en lançant un :

- Alors à bientôt !

Il crut entendre un léger rire derrière lui mais il n'osa pas se retourner et croiser le regard de son aîné. Il ne comprenait ni ses agissements ni les siens. Lui qui ne faisait jamais confiance aux gens. Pourtant toutes les cellules de son corps lui criaient de se fier à cet homme inconnu qui de surcroît n'était personne d'autre que le grand Salazar Slytherin.

Il se surprenait à se sentir étrangement calme en présence de l'homme. Comme apaisé de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher derrière des faux semblants et que cet étrange personnage ne le jugeait pas. Il semblait _comprendre_. Bien sûr il adorait Ron et Hermione et ils étaient irremplaçables dans son cœur, mais jamais ils ne _comprendraient. _Pourquoi cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve lui paraissait si proche de lui et si éloigné à la fois. Sa personnalité excentrique bien que surprenante était rassurante et l'avait mis à l'aise. Et l'homme même s'il n'en avait pas totalement conscience l'avait aidé. Il se sentait reconnaissant et comme redevable. Qu'est-ce qui chez Salazar avait réussi à le faire se sentir mieux quand tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire ses proches glissait sur lui sans jamais l'attendre ?

Il secoua la tête et passa le reste du chemin à réfléchir à une excuse à servir à ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient sans doute alerté tout le dortoir.

Il se stoppa devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame appréhendant la prochaine conversation avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait quand même disparu quasiment deux jours sans laisser la moindre information. A tous les coups Hermione songeait soit au suicide soit à l'enlèvement soit au rendez-vous secret avec un amant ou une amante cachée… de réjouissantes hypothèses en perspectives qui annonçaient un interrogatoire en règle. Il soupira de dépit et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer le mot de passe au tableau qui pivota pour le laisser passer. Il passa tout d'abord sa tête par l'ouverture et tenta de se faufiler dans que ses meilleurs amis ne l'aperçoivent depuis les fauteuils près du feu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à pas de loup les escaliers en colimaçon menant au dortoir une voix implacable le cloua sur place un pied en suspend au-dessus de la marche :

- Harry James Potter !

Il déglutit bruyamment et s'aperçût du silence dans lequel s'était plongée la salle commune habituellement bruyante des Gryffindors. Il tourna lentement vers lui-même et plaqua un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Hermione, couina-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il surprit le regard compatissant de Neville qui caressait distraitement Trevor son horrible crapaud dans un coin de la pièce. Non mais sérieusement, qui voudrait d'un truc dégoulinant et laid de surcroît comme animal de compagnie ? Il prit une moue un peu écœurée en surprenant le regard plein de tendresse que Neville adressa à sa chose.

- Explications ! Claqua la douce voix de sa meilleure amie le ramenant à une réalité éloignée du crapaud, de la bave, des pustules et autres joyeusetés.

- Très bien, fit-il d'un ton résolu avec la tête du condamné à mort qui monte sur l'échafaud.

Il désigna d'un mouvement las de la tête l'escalier du dortoir lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait discuter en privée loin des oreilles indiscrètes. En effet toute la salle avait les yeux braqués sur lui et cela l'irrita au plus haut point.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence, Harry en tête et Hermione trainant un Ron retissant derrière elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les filles pouvaient pénétrer le dortoir des garçons mais pas l'inverse. Il comprenait que des garçons puissent avoir de mauvaises intentions et soient animés par des motifs douteux pour se rendre au dortoir des filles. Mais l'inverse pouvait être vrai aussi, non ? Certaines filles pouvaient se montrer pires que des hommes quand il s'agissait de mater en douce de beaux garçons…

Il s'installèrent donc dans un silence pesant sur un terrain neutre soit le lit de Ron qui lançait un regard qui voulait dire « je m'excuse d'avance de ce qui va t'arriver ». Harry fuyait Hermione du regard, Hermione le fixait, Ron semblait hésiter à fixer l'un ou l'autre de ses amis de manière définitive et se libéra de son dilemme en prenant la sage décision de ne fixer ni l'un ni l'autre, préférant ainsi se perdre dans la contemplation du vide. Puis Hermione explosa.

- Cela fait presque deux jours que tu as disparu ! Tempêta-t-elle et Harry aurait pu jurer que sa colère rendait sa chevelure encore plus_ imposante_ que d'habitude. Pas un mot, pas un seul signe de vie ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort, que tu t'étais jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

« Bingo ! » pensa Harry.

- L'autre taré à la face de serpent aurait pu trouver n'importe quel moyen pour te capturer et te torturer ! Continua-t-elle à hurler.

Raté Hermione, ce n'était pas _ce_ serpent qui l'avait occupé ses deux derniers jours. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et perdit le fil des hypothèses farfelues qu'elle lui servait à un débit défiant celui que Salazar lui avait offert.

- J'exige des explications immédiates ! Conclut-elle un peu plus calme.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir inquiétée à ce point bien qu'il ne l'ait pas fait volontairement.

- Respire Hermione, tout vas bien. Je suis là, entier, vivant et en pleine forme, dit-il en prenant la jeune femme doucement dans ses bras.

Elle se tint raide au début de l'étreinte puis soupira et se détendit en marmonnant contre les idiots qui disparaissaient et ne prévenaient pas leurs amis attentifs à leur bien-être. Il finit par se détacher d'elle et il aperçut le soulagement de Ron à la vue de sa meilleure amie calmée. Harry avait toujours eu ce genre d'effet catalyseur sur elle et il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant, lui-même n'arrivant pas à contenir la furie qu'était leur Hermione dans ses pires moments. Harry observa son amie et vit les larmes de soulagement briller dans ses yeux noisettes et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

- Je… commença-t-il mais il ne put continuer car il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour expliquer sa disparition.

Hermione et Ron le fixait attendant la suite qui tardait à venir. Il soupira et décida d'être honnête sur son ressenti.

- Ecoutez, je crois que ne me suis jamais senti aussi détendu depuis quelques mois mais je ne me sens pas prêts à vous en expliquer les raisons. Je pense que je ne les comprends pas moi-même. Je veux attendre de voir comment les choses évolueront pour moi avant de vous révéler quoi que ce soit. Je vous fais une confiance absolue, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et ce que j'ai de plus cher. Mais c'est quelque chose qui me concerne moi et moi seul et j'aimerai résoudre tout cela seul, dit-il rapidement bien qu'il sache que son discours était loin d'être clair.

Ron le regarda avec une curiosité qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher tenant de deviner ce que pouvait bien cacher son ami. Le silence se creusa et Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Hermione qui ne pipait plus un mot.

- J'en étais sûr tu as rencontré quelqu'un, piailla soudain Hermione toute excitée en sautillant légèrement sur place.

Harry piqua soudain un fard phénoménal lorsque la phrase d'Hermione fit écho à celle prononcée par Salazar un peu plus tôt :

_« Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que vous avez rencontré quelqu'un, ce ne serait que tellement peu mentir »_

Il rougit davantage si c'était possible et porta une main nerveuse à son cou à l'endroit où le souffle du sorcier avait chatouillé sa peau. Il regarda Ron et vit qu'il le regardait avec une compréhension dans les yeux qui l'horrifia. Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore s'imaginer ces deux-là ?!

- Tu confirmes par ton silence ! s'exclama Hermione en s'amusant à le regarder passer par des nuances de rouge intéressant.

- Mais non ! Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en balbutiant légèrement ratant sa tentative de l'interrompre dans son délire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous présenteras cette personne quand tu seras prêt il n'y a aucun problème, dit-elle d'une voix de grande sœur qui lui fit craindre le pire. Viens Ron, laissons Harry réfléchir tranquillement, il doit avoir un tas de choses à penser.

Ron se laissa traîner avec un air partagée entre la compassion pour son ami qu'ils plantaient bouche bée dans une posture digne d'un crétin et l'envie de balancer un gros « félicitation » à Harry.

C'est Hermione qui le fit à sa place, apparemment elle semblait motivée à lui faire payer son absence en le gênant le plus possible. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos si forte qu'elle aurait sans doute pu tuer sur le coup le frêle Colin Crivey avec une attaque pareille. Elle babilla des tas de choses en se dirigeant vers la sortie flanquée de Ron qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

Lorsqu'elle sortit un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry resta figé un moment puis haussa les épaules. Au moins cette excuse était inspirée de la vérité et serait donc plus difficile à détecter qu'un mensonge. Et puis au moins, à part les interrogatoires et plans en tout genre pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il devrait juste faire preuve d'une discrétion à toute épreuve et toujours se balader munie de sa précieuse carte du maraudeur et de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il se dit qu'encore une fois cette année risquait de ne pas être ennuyante et promettait d'être riche en rebondissement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors concernant mes questions, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreux à y répondre ! Pour ma fic OC, j'en ai même tiré des conseils avisés et ça m'aidera à mieux l'écrire !

Pour la question du pairing que vous appréciez et qui est le moins représenté, les réponses ont été diverses et variées ! Peut-être que des auteurs en mal d'inspiration y trouveront des idées fraîches. Alors en tout cas, le palmarès du sondage est le suivant :

1) HP/Salazar avec 7 voix !

2) HP/Charlie, HP/LV à égalité avec 4 voix chacun !

3) HP/Fenrir, HP/Blaise, HP/Théodore avec 3 voix chacun !

4) HP/Bill, HP/jumeaux, HP/Remus, HP/Cédric, HP/Marcus Flint avec 2 voix chacun !

5) HP/Sanguini , DM/ Sirius, HP/Godric, HP/Olivier D., Olivier D./Marcus F., Severus/Sirius, HP/Rabastan, HP/Neville, HP/BellatrixHP/Tom Riddle, HP/Regulus, HP/Sirius, HP/ Rabastan, HP/AD jeune, HP/Victor Krum, HP/Grindelwald, HP/Luna Lovegood avec 1 voix chacun !

Mais qu'attendez-vous pour nous écrire des fics sur ces merveilleux pairings ? :P

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner un avis, je ne mords pas (encore) et j'apprécie réellement de pouvoir prendre du recul sur mes écrits !

A bientôt les p'tits poulets ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**From Past, with love...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK. Rowling , je fais juste mumuse avec ses personnages :D

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Titre:** From Past, with love…

**Pairing:** HP/Salazar Slytherin… Je prends le risque du pairing rare !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Spoiler:** Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de de là j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'imagine ^^

**Résumé:** Mon résumé est tout pourri, mais comme on est obligé d'en faire un pour la présentation sur l'accueil des fics -' donc je vous propose de ne pas y prêter attention et de simplement lire !

**Temps de parution: **Chaotique.

**Note : **J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle_!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review, ajouts aux favoris et alertes, n'hésitez pas un avis je ne suis pas une psychopathe dangereuse et j'aime bien papoter ! Et je vous remercie tous, si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, signalez-le moi, ce ne serait pas volontaire, juste un oubli, je réponds toujours !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes qui peuvent me laisser une adresse mail s'ils souhaitent que je leur réponde plus personnellement. Donc merci à **vh132  
**(merci à toi ! Contente que ça te plaise !), **bya-kun** (wah, contente qu'il te plaise à ce point ! merci pour tes deux review du coup !) !

Je me corrige moi-même et il doit surement rester quelques fautes qui ont échappées à ma vigilance.

En tout cas bonne lecture, n'hésitait pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime bien avoir des avis ! C'est assez encourageant à vrai dire !

Et merci encore !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5 :**_

Il pensait déjà à sa prochaine rencontre avec le serpent et ressenti un frisson d'appréhension. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'émotion. Il s'autorisa un sourire, petit certes, mais honnête.

Il descendit d'un pas moins trainant que d'habitude les marches du dortoir et rejoint d'un pas rapide la grande salle. Il vit Dumbledore lui adresser un sourire rassurant auquel il ne répondit pas. Il aimait beaucoup le vieil homme mais il avait eu du mal à supporter l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le plus vieux s'était mis à l'éviter comme la peste. Oui il avait cette blessure fondamentale au plus profond de lui, car même si tous l'avaient fait pour le protéger, il s'était senti abandonner par ses parents, puis par le directeur avec son attitude distante, et puis il y avait eu Sirius. Alors il voulait apprendre et se protéger lui-même pour ne plus obliger les autres à l'éviter ou à mourir pour lui. Il voulait les protéger de lui-même et les protéger de tout le mal qui pourrait leur être fait. Malgré son deuil il avait beaucoup lu cet été, tentant de mémoriser le plus de sortilèges possibles. Mais la restriction de magie chez les mineurs l'avait empêché de les mettre en pratique. Il en avait expérimenté plusieurs depuis son retour à Poudlard domptant peu à peu le caractère sauvage de sa magie. Il l'avait un peu apaisé et elle échappait plus rarement à son contrôle. Mais que serait Harry Potter sans ses sautes d'humeur dévastatrices ! Et lorsqu'une émotion le prenait trop violemment il arrivait qu'il y'ait des incidents d'ordre magique…Néanmoins il était satisfait des résultats et de sa légère avance sur les programmes de sortilège et de défense. En potion il était malheureusement irrécupérable.

Au-delà du sentiment d'abandon qu'il parvenait mal à faire passer, il ressentait une haine envers ce côté manipulateur que Dumbledore semblait affectionner. Il avait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'un pion sur un immense échiquier dont le directeur dirigeait chaque mouvement. Le fait qu'il lui ait dissimulé la prophétie l'avait mis hors de lui et continuait à le faire rager. Un homme destiné à mourir avant même d'avoir réellement pu vivre mérite au moins de le savoir. D'avoir la possibilité de profiter, de faire des choix. Mais même le secret de sa mort quasi inéluctable lui avait été dissimulé le rendant plus amer que jamais. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas encore pardonner le vieil homme de tant de mensonges.

Il marcha tout droit et s'installa près de Ron assis lui-même en face d'Hermione. Il se servit un peu de salade et ajouta un steak à son assiette peu remplie sous l'œil attentif de son amie. Ron lui s'empiffrait d'un air joyeux à côté de lui, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Harry ne vit pas le regard triste que lui adressa Dumbledore lorsqu'il aperçut le regard plein de ressentiments de son jeune protégé.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, seule Ginny tenta d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Tentative qui échoua devant le peu de réaction du jeune homme. Ginny n'était pas une jeune fille réellement mauvaise, mais son obsession pour Harry Potter était presque malsaine. Il s'agissait d'une admiration sans borne mêlé à l'amour naïf d'une gamine depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle avait alors développé cette détermination un peu Gryffindor qui la poussait à croire à des concepts comme « je le veux alors je l'aurai ». Cela la rendait un peu agaçante aux yeux d'Harry qui demandait simplement à être tranquille et il redoutait un peu les moyens que mettrait en œuvre la petite rousse pour conquérir le cœur du Survivant. Car si Ginny croyait l'adorer pour ce qu'il était, la vérité était toute autre. Elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne due au statut de héro de Harry, de là elle avait développé un amour superficiel pour lui calquant ses fantasmes de l'homme idéal sur Harry, elle adaptait la réalité à ce qu'elle souhaitait voir ou entendre. Et le jeune survivant croisai les doigts pour qu'elle abandonne ou qu'elle se déclare franchement pour pouvoir dire non une bonne fois pour toutes et mettre fin à des conversations stériles.

En remontant au dortoir Harry se demandait s'il devait rejoindre Salazar ce soir. Rien que se dire cela par pensée lui parut tellement incongru qu'il émit un petit rire. Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu et Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension mais aucun des deux ne lui posa de questions.

Il décida de rester avec ses compagnons de chambre ce soir-là, il les avait suffisamment inquiétés comme ça ! Il réfréna donc son envie de se rendre aux appartements de l'étrange serpent.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, enfilant un débardeur lâche pour la nuit, Seamus l'interpella l'air gêné.

- Hé Harry !

Harry tourna un regard neutre sur lui, il n'avait pas oublié l'incident qui l'avait littéralement rendu fou de rage.

- Seamus, asséna-t-il de la voix la plus impassible qu'il put.

L'irlandais lui jetait des regards à la dérobée, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Je n'aurai pas dû te rappeler tout ça alors que c'est sans doute quelque chose de difficile dont tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme malgré le tremblement qu'on pouvait y percevoir.

Le jeune homme se frottait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et Harry sentit dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était vraiment désolé. Pas pour les bonnes choses mais c'était déjà ça. Il inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation. L'irlandais eu l'air soulagé.

- Alors bonne nuit, mec ! dit-il d'une voix plus assurée que précédemment.

- Bonne nuit Seam', répondit Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire qui rassura l'autre garçon davantage.

Harry s'enferma derrière ses rideaux et soupira profondément. Tout compte fait une petite visite chez l'excentrique ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il attendit d'entendre les ronflements de ses camarades de dortoir et attrapa le plus discrètement possible sa carte et sa cape qu'il passa délicatement sur lui. Il vit sur l'horloge ensorcelée qu'il était déjà presque minuit et se hâta à travers les couloirs du château. Il retrouva sans peine l'aile abandonnée (plus si abandonnée que ça désormais) et passa l'arcane. Aussitôt qu'il fit un pas dans l'antichambre il se sentit réchauffé intérieurement. Tout dans ces lieux semblait lui crier la bienvenue. Alors qu'il allait activer l'ouverture du passage vers les appartements, il s'arrêta. Et si Salazar dormait ? Cette pensée bien que ridicule le fit hésiter encore un instant. Et si le sorcier ne voulait pas être dérangé à des heures aussi tardives ? Lui-même ne dormait pas mais ses habitudes d'insomniaque ne concernaient pas tout le monde. Il décida néanmoins d'avancer, si le serpent dormait alors il ferait simplement demi-tour.

Il ouvrit le passage en basculant le bon livre et pénétra les appartements spacieux de Salazar. Il marcha jusqu'au petit salon où Salazar semblait habituellement prendre son thé. Il entra et sonda la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait personne mais deux tasses de thé chaud trônaient sur la table aux côtés d'une magnifique théière noire finement ornée d'arabesques d'argent. Il tombait peut être mal, Salazar attendait à l'évidence quelqu'un. Oui mais qui ? Un sorcier ayant fait un bon de mille ans dans le temps ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de connaissances encore en vie à l'époque où il avait atterri !

Il recula d'un pas prudent vers la sortie de la salle tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il guettait le moindre son pouvant le prévenir de l'arrivée du maître des lieux. Il reculait toujours vers la sortie de la salle lorsque dans l'embrasure de la porte il percuta quelqu'un. Il sursauta violemment mais reconnu l'odeur caractéristique du fondateur et se détendit en essayant de calmer son pauvre petit cœur. Il apparaissait toujours inopinément ce type-là !

- Alors comme ça on essaye de filer en douce, souffla le serpent à l'oreille de sa proie qu'il avait agrippé par les épaules pour l'empêcher de détaler dans la pièce.

- Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama Harry en remontant le visage vers le plus vieux en se tordant le cou.

Salazar haussa un sourcil sarcastique et Harry se rendit compte de son erreur. Oups mauvaise expression…il lui lança un regard noir l'empêchant de sortir la remarque un brin moqueuse qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Cependant il affichât un insupportable air flatté qu'il força pour agacer le plus jeune.

- Je t'attendais, déclara simplement le serpent en le poussant gentiment vers le petit salon.

Harry se figea interloqué tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient face à face autour de la table et des deux tasses fumantes.

- Vous ne dormez jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Comme les vampires ? demanda-t-il soudain pris d'un doute.

- Comme les vampires, souffla le plus vieux d'un air mystérieux en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

- Vous vous foutez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira Harry après un instant a fixer le serpent.

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-il d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Salazar lui renvoya un regard innocent.

- En fait, je suis insomniaque. En quelques sortes, ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement. J'aime autant le jour que la nuit et il m'est difficile d'arrêter un choix sur la période que je dois sacrifier pour mon quota de sommeil. Et comme je n'aime pas faire les choix qui me déplaisent je préfère simplement ne pas dormir parfois.

Harry sourit, un peu amer à cette réflexion. Dans sa bouche ça paraissait simple de faire un choix et Harry se surprit à l'envier. Lui il ne voulait pas mourir mais apparemment il ne pouvait même pas faire ce choix.

- Donc vous carburez au thé pour tenir, déduit Harry en désignant d'un signe de tête la théière. Vous êtes un drogué. A la théine.

Salazar émit un petit rire grave et prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant fermant les yeux de délice.

- Et à quoi occupez-vous vos nuits si vous ne dormez pas ?

Salazar ouvrit à nouveau les yeux jaugeant le jeune homme en face de lui. Harry ne se rendit compte trop tard de l'ambiguïté de sa question et rougit légèrement priant pour que ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais c'était sans compter le regard perçant du serpent qui lui appuya malicieusement sur le nez de l'un des longs doigts fins en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- Tut tut tut ! lui dit-il. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, crois-moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry loucha un peu sur le doigt qui écrasait toujours son nez sans ménagement qu'il dégagea d'un geste faussement agacé de la main.

- Vous avez raison, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir !

Salazar lui sourit.

- Un jour peut-être je te montrerai, ajouta-t-il masquant le sous-entendu de sa phrase d'une petite moue innocente.

Harry détourna le regard pas certain de la conduite à adopter ce qui fit à nouveau doucement rire le fondateur.

- Pour résumé vous êtes une sorte de vampire insomniaque aux activités louches présentant une addiction au thé, dit Harry d'une voix lente.

Salazar prit le temps de l'observer un moment avant de répondre calmement, s'enfonçant davantage dans sa chaise et croisant élégamment ses jambes sous la table.

- Certainement, bien que je puisse prouver aisément que je ne suis en aucun cas un vampire. Tout d'abord, vous ne seriez pas en train de boire un thé avec moi à une heure où un vampire normalement constitué est en chasse. Deuxièmement, je crois bon de vous rappeler qu'un vampire serait surement en train de déguster le délicieux nectar qui coule dans vos veines et non du thé. Troisièmement, je peux vous assurer que j'adore le soleil et que les crucifix et l'ail ne me repoussent pas bien que je ne sois friand ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Et pour finir observez mes canines, elles sont certes peut être un peu pointues mais que puis-je contre la génétique et ses mystères ! Cependant elles ne sont en aucun cas les lames effilées que possèdent les vampires, énonça-t-il d'une traite sans se départir d'un léger sourire.

Pour prouver ses derniers dires, il sourit de toutes ses dents laissant le soin au jeune homme d'observer ses canines qui effectivement étaient plutôt pointues. Un silence paisible s'installa ponctué du tic-tac réconfortant de l'énorme pendule.

- Pourquoi être venu ce soir en particulier ? demanda soudainement Salazar.

Sa voix avait perdu de son ton moqueur et malicieux et tout dans son être dégageait une force tranquille. Ce brusque changement le perturba plus qu'il en le laissa apparaitre. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas réellement dans quel but il était venu se perdre ici. Il ne voulait simplement pas dormir. Il voulait discuter avec quelqu'un pour qui tous les artifices qu'il mettrait en place pour se cacher seraient vains. Mais il ne parvint pas à l'exprimer et les mots restèrent douloureusement bloqués dans sa gorge tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sous le regard perçant de l'homme qui continuait à siroter tranquillement son thé. Quand Harry releva la tête, il ne perçut que de la compréhension dans le regard du plus vieux et cela le détendit immédiatement. Ce regard lui était familier bien qu'il l'ait jusque-là perçu essentiellement d'un tableau…

- Prenez donc un gâteau, proposa d'une voix douce Salazar en conjurant une boîte.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un qu'il lui tendit.

- Tenez, dit-il doucement.

- Non merci mais je n'ai pas faim, refusa-t-il poliment.

- Tu es maigre comme un clou, prends le, insista-t-il et sa voix était un peu plus ferme.

Bon, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas tort mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

- Prend-le, répliqua le mage.

- Non merci, répéta Harry.

- Mange ! ordonna Salazar mais l'ordre était atténué par le léger sourire qui ourlait le coin de ses lèvres.

- Non, renchérit Harry.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Non ! Finit par dire Salazar en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

- Si !

Harry s'aperçut trop tard de son erreur et un sourire victorieux prit place sur les traits du fondateur devant l'air dépité du plus jeune qui accepta le gâteau de mauvaise grâce. Il le grignota en râlant.

- Comment est-ce que vous obtenez tout ça ? Je veux dire, si vous avez une cuisine avec des réserves de nourriture elles doivent être périmées depuis mille ans, non ?

- Vraisemblablement non, puisque tu en dégustes une partie et que tu n'es pas encore mort, très cher ami cobaye, répondit le sorcier sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry observa son gâteau avec horreur en l'éloignant à toute vitesse de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Salazar éclate de rire. Il s'était encore payé sa tête et Harry avait marché comme toujours. Pire, il avait couru.

- Pour être honnête je n'ai pas eu trop de difficulté à contacter les elfes de maisons des cuisines de Poudlard. Ils ont pour ordre majeurs d'obéir au chef de Poudlard, or étant fondateur de l'école je suis redevenu, à l'instant même où tu m'as fait venir ici, directeur légal du château. Ils doivent donc m'obéir en premier lieu. Je leur ai conseillé de se comporter comme avant et de ne laisser s'échapper sous aucun prétexte cette information. Albus Dumbledore agira toujours comme directeur du château.

Harry hocha la tête. Un silence agréable s'installa.

- Vous devriez essayer le café.

- Le café dites-vous? Qu'est-ce que le café ? demanda Salazar en se penchant intrigué vers le plus jeune.

Harry ouvrit des yeux incrédules, il avait tendance à oublier que l'homme venait de mille ans en arrière.

- Il s'agit d'une boisson chaude, la caféine contenue dedans a des vertus énergisantes. Un peu comme la théine en fait.

Salazar lui offrit un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau.

- Fabuleux, j'aimerai beaucoup goûter du café ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas la boisson favorite des anglais mais si vous demandez aux elfes je suis sûre qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour ça, répondit Harry laissant un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres face à l'enthousiasme du plus vieux.

Harry sentit la fatigue commencer à peser, il étouffa un long bâillement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Salazar lui lança un regard amusé et un léger silence s'installa.

- Au lit, jeune homme ! déclara-t-il soudain en fondant sur ledit jeune homme.

Il souleva Harry et le balança par-dessus son épaule en avançant d'un pas vif hors de la salle ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné par le poids du garçon. Le trajet se fit entre les vociférations de Harry et les « lâchez-moi espèce de sale dégénéré ! » et les « je ne suis pas un sac à patate ! ». Cette dernière plainte fit s'arrêter le plus âgé et reposer sa charge en douceur sur le sol. Harry l'observa suspicieusement, certain qu'il n'avait pas fini de l'emmerder. Et il se trompait pas, Salazar fondit à nouveau sur lui et le souleva cette fois à la manière d'un prince soulevant sa délicate princesse. Cela fit rougir le plus jeune et l'homme lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Est-ce mieux, princesse ?

- Non. Je veux marcher, maugréa-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Salazar lui lança un sourire joyeux et continua sa marche l'air de rien portant une « princesse » récalcitrante.

Il le mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait occupé lorsque Salazar était… et bien sorti du tableau. Bon sang…! A mesure que le lit s'approchait il sentit la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu formant une masse cotonneuse dans son esprit. Le Serpentard le déposa lentement sur le bout du lit et souleva le drap et la couverture légère lui faisant signe de se glisser dedans. Le jeune homme grogna pour la forme mais se blottit néanmoins dans la literie fraiche.

Le silence s'installa et Salazar souffla la bougie qui vacillait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Harry l'entendit se diriger d'un pas léger vers la sortie.

- Bonne nuit Harry Potter, dit-il doucement et l'inflexion dans sa voix fit deviner au jeune homme le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, répondit-il vaguement avant de plonger dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre les p'tits poulets !

Alors aujourd'hui j'ai deux questions ! Une première dans le but de briser un préjugé et la seconde par curiosité.

Alors première question : connaissez-vous des hommes/garçons hétéros qui lisent des fics slash (léger ou non) et qui l'assument ? Parce que je n'en connais pas, d'où l'idée générale qu'il n'y a que les filles et les hommes branchés hommes qui lisent des fic slashs. Est-ce que vous confirmez ou avez-vous déjà croisé des gens qui peuvent prouver le contraire ou êtes vous vous-même la preuve du contraire ? ^^

Seconde question : j'ai demandé pour les pairings du fandom HP les moins représentés, alors maintenant grâce à Hemkomst, j'aimerai bien savoir quels pairings sont sous représentés sur vos fandoms préférés mais hors HP bien sûr ?

Et sinon, un avis ? =)


	6. Chapter 6

**From Past, with love...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK. Rowling , je fais juste mumuse avec ses personnages :D

**Auteur:**Jelyel

**Titre:** From Past, with love…

**Pairing:** HP/Salazar Slytherin… Je prends le risque du pairing rare !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Spoiler:** Les cinq premiers tomes sont pris en compte. A partir de de là j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, j'imagine ^^

**Résumé:** Mon résumé est tout pourri, mais comme on est obligé d'en faire un pour la présentation sur l'accueil des fics -' donc je vous propose de ne pas y prêter attention et de simplement lire !

**Temps de parution: **Chaotique.

**Note : **J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle_!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review, ajouts aux favoris et alertes, n'hésitez pas un avis je ne suis pas une psychopathe dangereuse et j'aime bien papoter ! Et je vous remercie tous, si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, signalez-le moi, ce ne serait pas volontaire, juste un oubli, je réponds toujours !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes qui peuvent me laisser une adresse mail s'ils souhaitent que je leur réponde plus personnellement. Donc merci à **bya-kun** ( on aimetait bien savoir ce qu'il fait de ses nuits :p Et je suis d'accord pour le Frau/Teito ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci !), **X** (heureuse que ça te plaise, merci :D), **Marion** (merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !), **Kathreen** (j'ai prévenu dès le début que je ne comptais pas en faire une fic pleine d'action pour le moment, je pose la relation au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois... ^^ Mais contente que ça te plaise malgré tout ! Merci !), **Asmodya** ( Super ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci ^^), **luna** (Optimiste toi ! 1/1000 xD Merci pour ta review en tout cas, heureuse que ça te plaise !), **Linn **( Contente que ça te plaise, je suis d'accord pour le Edward/Jacob ! Merci =D)

Je me corrige moi-même et il doit surement rester quelques fautes qui ont échappées à ma vigilance.

En tout cas bonne lecture, n'hésitait pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime bien avoir des avis ! C'est très encourageant !

Et merci encore !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6 :**_

- Monsieur Potter, réveillez-vous, murmura une voix tout proche de son oreille.

Quelque chose de doux effleura son visage, quelque chose qui sentait la fraîcheur et la camomille. Un rire doux lui parvint aux oreilles lorsqu'il leva une main pour atteindre ce qui le chatouillait gentiment au niveau des côtes. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Salazar. Trop près ! Il s'enfonça le plus qu'il pouvait dans son oreiller rougissant légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles proximités hormis avec Hermione qui était très portée sur les marques d'affection en tout genre.

- Vous devez vous lever, vos camarades risquent fort de s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir dans le dortoir en se réveillant.

Harry acquiesça et demanda l'heure d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

- Il est sept heure, vous n'avez que très peu dormi, j'en suis désolé.

Il gémit de frustration.

- A vrai dire, j'aurai pu me permettre de dormir un peu plus, je n'ai cours qu'à dix heures les lundi matin, marmonna-t-il d'humeur grognonne.

- Mille excuses de vous avoir tiré du lit trop tôt, s'exclama Salazar sans avoir l'air désolé du tout avec un pli moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Harry lui lança un regard qu'il voulut haineux mais qui échoua lorsqu'il étouffa un bâillement et que ses yeux se mirent à briller lui donnant l'apparence la plus candide qu'un humain pouvait afficher.

- Rendormez-vous ! Lança le plus vieux en s'éloignant d'une démarche enjouée.

- Pas la peine, je n'arrive jamais à me rendormir le matin une fois éveillé.

- Dans ce cas, venez donc petit-déjeuner avec moi ! lança Salazar en tournant les talons d'un mouvement vif.

Harry acquiesça et se sortit péniblement du lit. Il suivit l'homme qui courrait presque, babillant encore une fois sur la météo. En entrant dans le petit salon, un détail fit plisser les yeux du jeune homme. Par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'une machine à café moldue faisait-elle ici ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre d'où sortait cette machine.

- J'ai suivi votre conseil et je dois admettre que ce breuvage est délicieux ! Et cette invention est tout simplement incroyable, un simple sort m'a permis de la trafiquer pour qu'elle fonctionne ici! Café à volonté ! N'est- pas merveilleux ?

- Mais comment ?

- Les elfes l'ont discrètement subtilisé dans la nuit pour moi.

- Vous êtes un voleur.

- Les _**elfes **_ont subtilisé l'engin.

- Alors vous êtes un escroc et un lâche qui envoie les autres faire le sale boulot à votre place.

- Vous me flattez, Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire en réalisant une courbette gracieuse.

Harry esquissa un geste de la main pour balayer les inepties de l'homme qui ne se départait pas de son sourire fier. Il roula des yeux et se détourna faussement agacé, il ne put retenir le sourire inexplicable qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon et entreprirent de prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux. Ils mangèrent en silence sous le regard bien trop pétillant de Salazar.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre en lançant un regard méfiant à l'adulte qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

Il ouvrit une porte attenante à celle de la chambre et observa avec curiosité le bassin qui servait de baignoire. Il était en tout point semblable à celui de la salle de bain des préfets. Il émit un sifflement impressionné et se hâta de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour entrer dans l'eau du bassin gardée à bonne température. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas et se sécha en vitesse avec une serviette moelleuse et immaculée qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Puis il se dirigea vers un lavabo et entreprit de dompter de ses doigts ses cheveux un peu trop longs. Il sursauta lorsqu'il arrêta plus précisément son regard sur son reflet. Il s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se pencha pour mieux voir. Ses yeux ! Il ne s'était jamais vu aussi vivant depuis longtemps comme si le pétillement infernal du regard de Salazar avait fini par gagner ses propres yeux !

Soudain il sortit de son observation en voyant dans le miroir qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce et il se retourna vivement, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Il soupira en voyant que ce n'était que cet espèce de serpent cinglé qui s'appuyait nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? grogna-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le miroir.

L'homme avança vers lui d'une démarche féline si caractéristique à l'étrange personnage qu'il était.

- Oh vous savez, je vais, je viens, là où me guident mes pas, jeune homme, balaya-t-il d'un mouvement de main vague l'air profondément moqueur. Et cet endroit est et restera toujours mes appartements.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit et saisit sa baguette pour matérialiser une brosse à dent. Il vit du coin de l'œil Salazar s'approcher, l'air curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que cette petite brosse ? demanda-t-il un air véritablement intéressé sur le visage.

Il rappela à Harry Monsieur Weasley dans ses meilleurs jours. Le charisme en plus. Il semblait fasciner par le petit objet.

- Oh ça, c'est un petit objet moldu que tous les sorciers de nos jours utilisent. Il s'agit d'une brosse à dent. Non mais… Attendez ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas ?! S'exclama-t-il soudain percutant brusquement.

Salazar lui prit l'objet des mains et le tourna et retourna entre ses doigts fins. Il la lui rendit et d'un mouvement de la main il en recréa une identique sous les yeux stupéfaits du jeune homme. Sans baguette !

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? murmura-t-il impressionné.

- Tu veux parler de la magie sans baguette ? Je t'apprendrai si tu veux, c'est complexe mais une fois que l'on a saisi le bon filon il suffit simplement de l'exploiter, répondit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Enfin quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir pour survivre face à Voldemort. Une minute…Depuis quand s'imaginait-il survivre… ? Il fut coupé là dans ses réflexions.

- Comment utilisez-vous cette petite chose ? demanda Salazar en observant la brosse à dent sous tous les angles.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous laviez pas les dents à l'époque, demanda Harry avec une légère grimace.

Salazar lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré avant de soupirer.

- Nous avons des sorts pour cela, un de nettoyage et l'autre de rafraichissement. Vous avez vu mes dents hier, avaient-elles l'air d'être négligées ? répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire éclatant accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Non Salazar avait des dents parfaitement alignées et blanches. Tellement que ça en paraissait légèrement surréel. Un peu comme ces gens dans les pubs de dentifrice. L'image lui arracha un sourire et il étouffa un léger ricanement en baissant légèrement son visage vers le lavabo.

- Idiot, dit simplement le fondateur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme s'il avait deviné le fil de ses pensées.

Harry releva la tête et observa ses fossettes tandis qu'il riait. Il râla mentalement en constatant que même avec sa propre taille au-dessus de la moyenne des jeunes hommes, Salazar faisait quasiment une tête de plus que lui et il devait lever la tête pour le regarder.

- Bon, je vais vous apprendre alors, déclara le jeune homme avec un air amusé.

Il fit apparaître un tube de dentifrice d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Voilà vous prenez votre brosse à dent comme ça, vous la passez un peu sous le jet d'eau et vous mettez un peu de dentifrice… Non attendez, pas trop, juste un peu ! S'exclama-t-il lorsque le fondateur appuya un peu trop fort sur le tube en répandant plus de pâte dans le lavabo que sur la brosse à dent.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain au-dessus du lavabo. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas ri comme ça. Salazar avait l'air d'un enfant un peu brouillon et du dentifrice lui coulait du menton tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre quel genre de mouvement il fallait effectuer pour nettoyer ses dents au mieux.

- Vous vous compliquez vraiment la vie pour rien, dit-il en regardant sa brosse à dent d'un air effaré.

Harry éclata de rire face à sa mine dépité tandis que l'ainé tentait de reproduire les gargarismes qu'avaient fait Harry en se rinçant la bouche un peu plus tôt. Il envoya ainsi de l'eau un peu partout renforçant l'hilarité du plus jeune. Un puissant mage désarçonné devant une simple brosse à dent, quelle ironie !

- Vous savez, c'est une sorte de rituel du matin et du soir, tout le monde en a pris l'habitude, finit-il par dire alors que le fondateur s'essuyait la bouche avec une petite serviette. Vous embêtez pas, si vous préférez vos simples sorts, faites comme bon vous semble !

- C'est un défi ? demanda Salazar en relevant vivement la tête le regard pétillant.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit évasivement le plus jeune en quittant la pièce et se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il n'entendit pas Salazar le suivre pourtant lorsqu'il l'appela à voix basse, il lui répondit, assis dans le fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui.

- Salazar ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne parliez pas comme… enfin comme à votre époque ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il entendit un rire provenant du fauteuil.

- C'est grâce à toi et un peu à moi aussi. Je t'ai entendu parler pendant plus d'un mois, utiliser certaines expressions, certains mots. Et comme j'ai une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne j'en ai déduis leur sens et les aies mémorisé, dit-il d'un ton joyeux sans une once de prétention.

Il s'agissait d'une simple constatation. Harry hocha la tête et ne répondit rien. Il se redressa et ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

- Vous m'avez dit que je vous avais appelé, qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par-là ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible.

Salazar se releva et vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule qui fit pencher le plus jeune sur le côté. Il le lui rendit en souriant franchement. Le plus vieux avait voulu le détendre un peu en sentant le moral du plus jeune chuter au même rythme que le flux de questions se précipitaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Il tourna le visage d'Harry vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sembla y voir tout un tas de choses et son regard perdit son éclat amusé.

- Tu te trompes Harry, souffla-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux, coupant le contact visuel. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être tellement transparent que Salazar lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu as tort de penser que tes émotions sont des faiblesses. Elles ne sont que douceur, te couper d'elles te tuerait. Elles sont tes forces, comment peux-tu croire que tu n'es plus digne de vivre seulement parce que tu as perdu les êtres qui t'étaient chers ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry baissait la tête.

- Ils sont morts parce qu'ils t'aimaient et préféraient te voir vivre à leur place plutôt que de vivre une vie entière en supportant ton absence.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Salazar lui releva le menton en douceur laissant à nouveau leur regard se croiser. On ne lui avait jamais laissé ce choix.

- Alors il ne faut pas m'aimer, dit-il sèchement en détournant de nouveau la tête.

Salazar raffermit sa prise et passa une main douce sur sa joue faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

- Oui, interdire aux autres de t'aimer, en voilà une brillante solution. Voldemort a été privé d'amour et tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il est devenu. Aucun homme ne peut vivre privé d'amour sans sombrer dans la folie, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. L'homme n'est pas taillé pour être seul.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, il n'avait pas pensé les choses comme ça.

- Inverse une minute la situation, si ton ami Ron avait été le Survivant, s'il avait voulu t'éloigner de lui par peur de te perdre. L'aurais-tu laissé faire ?

- Non, murmura Harry.

- Ils prennent les risques sciemment, ils savent ce qu'ils encourent, mais il s'agit d'une guerre. Et dans une guerre il y a forcément des morts. La mort devrait toujours être un choix aussi beau et honorable.

Harry sentit quelques larmes dévaler ses joues.

- Je trouve que mourir pour ceux qu'on aime est la seule façon de mourir qui en vaille la peine et qui ait un sens profond, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes laissant passer une émotion étrange dans ses yeux d'argent en fusion.

Salazar passa un pouce délicat sur le visage du jeune homme, séchant les larmes qui y roulaient inlassablement. Il sentit qu'Harry était prêt à avancer à nouveau, presque.

- Alors oui, j'ai lu dans ton regard que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Je ne te juge pas, Harry, je veux seulement te comprendre. Comment aurai-je pu te laisser pleurer seul ? dit-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

- Merci, murmura le jeune homme en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Salazar.

L'homme sut qu'il le remerciait pour toutes ces choses qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à lui formuler mais cela le contentait largement. Harry ne s'était pas laisser aller à se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre depuis des années. Il sentit l'homme aux yeux argentés poser sa tête par-dessus la sienne, les lèvres contre ses cheveux, il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes passant ses mains en cercles réconfortants dans son dos. Harry sentit un poids immense s'échapper de ses épaules le temps d'un instant. Il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là dans les bras de cet homme dont il ne savait rien hormis des choses atroces venues de légendes. Tout semblait flou mais naturel, comme si sa place avait toujours été là, dans les bras de ce mystérieux serpent.

* * *

Alors une question : que pensez-vous des MPREG ? Je ne me suis jamais essayée au genre mais ça pourrait être une expérience rigolote que ce soit dans cette fic ou au contraire dans une autre !

Je vous mets ici un extrait d'une fic HP/OC vous me direz si un jour ça vous intéresse que je la poste sur :

Soudain il entendit de l'agitation autour de lui. Tout semblait flou, mais il distingua les bruits de pas secs d'une personne semblant passablement énervée. Un homme entra vivement vêtu d'un long manteau noir, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte. Il jeta un œil sévère sur la pièce sondant les personnes présentes et son regard tomba sur le jeune homme prostré contre le mur. Son manteau claqua dans l'air lorsqu'il tourna les talons pour s'avancer vers lui. Le silence se fit dans la salle, sa présence semblait écrasante.

Il était de ses hommes dont on n'oubliait jamais l'aura. Il était plutôt jeune, sans doute un peu moins de trente ans. Son visage aux traits fermes renforçait la puissance calme qui semblait s'échapper de lui par vagues. Des mèches éparses de cheveux d'un noir de jais couvraient par endroit un regard fait d'un bleu unique. Son nez avait cette droiture aristocrate sortie d'un autre temps. Il était de taille élancée, taillé en V, on pouvait apercevoir une musculature bien dessinée sous son pull léger. Son maintien était tellement noble que c'en devenait irréel. Bien plus que de la beauté, ce qui se dégageait de cet homme était un charisme écrasant.

- Qui est l'imbécile qui l'a laissé entrer ici ? Gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et puissante en se dirigeant vers Harry d'un pas vif.

Il s'accroupit devant la silhouette recroquevillée du jeune homme, sans entendre les réponses hésitantes de ses collègues, se plaçant de manière à dissimuler le cadavre aux yeux du bruns.

- Ecoute-moi gamin. Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me regardes, prononça-t-il d'une voix plus douce que précédemment mais tout aussi ferme.

L'autre secoua la tête. L'homme lui saisit ses mains tremblantes et les écarta des cheveux bruns qu'elles torturaient pour les enserrer dans une seule de ses grandes mains aux doigts fins. L'autre de ses mains saisit le menton du plus jeune, le forçant à relever la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux désespérément clos. Harry cherchait tant bien que mal de suivre cette voix mais il sentait que s'il le faisait il perdrait le contrôle de sa magie.

- Regarde-moi, maintenant ! Ouvres les yeux ! Fais-moi confiance, redit-il et la douce autorité qui enveloppait sa voix fit trembler le jeune homme.

Quelque chose avait changé cette fois-ci. L'ordre semblait plus intense et le jeune homme ouvrit à contrecœur ses yeux. Il tomba immédiatement dans des yeux bleus vibrants de vie. Il écarquilla les siens lorsqu'il vit que les pupilles semblaient d'être rétractées jusqu'à devenir de simples fentes à la manière d'un chat. Il sentit sa magie se figer et se rétracter lentement tandis qu'une vague de calme l'envahissait lentement, étouffant sa terreur. Il cligna des yeux de surprise et constata que les pupilles avaient repris leur forme normale. Avait-il rêvé ? Etait-ce là un simple jeu de lumière ? Il dévisagea l'homme fronçant les sourcils et le regard perdu. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un évènement étrange se produisait dans sa vie.

Il remarqua qu'il se tenait devant lui de façon à ce qu'il ne voit plus le cadavre. Il le fixa un long moment. Etrange…Quelque chose dans cet homme lui semblait familier. Il n'aurait pu dire ce dont il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas un détail physique mais plutôt ce qu'il dégageait. Il observa à nouveau ses yeux et s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait pris pour un simple bleu était en fait un kaléidoscope de bleus allant du plus clair depuis l'iris au plus foncé vers le bord de la prunelle. Ils étaient striés de touches vertes et argentées leur donnant un éclat particulier.

Pendant cette observation, l'homme sondait son expression semblant l'évaluer. Puis au bout d'un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, il parla à nouveau.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Maelan Lysander, se présenta-t-il et le ton de sa voix avait à nouveau quelque chose de doux. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry Potter, répondit le jeune sorcier dans un souffle rauque en détournant les yeux.  
Il avait la désagréable impression que l'homme le dévisageait à nouveau.

- Potter … ?

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure surpris et le jeune homme crut avoir imaginé ces quelques mots.

L'homme se releva avec élégance d'un mouvement souple surplombant le plus jeune de toute sa hauteur. Il tendit une main vers lui.

- Viens avec moi, je te sors de là, tu vas aller respirer un peu l'air frais, dit-il d'une voix qui n'appelait à aucune contestation.

**FIN de l'extrait **choisi un peu au pif mais impliquant les deux personnages stars autrement dit Harry et le principal OC Maelan Lysander. Voilà !


	7. Chapter 7

**From Past, with love...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK. Rowling, je fais juste mumuse avec ses personnages !

**Pairing:** HP/Salazar Slytherin

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Temps de parution: **Chaotique.

**Note : **J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle_!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les review, ajouts aux favoris et alertes, n'hésitez pas un avis je ne suis toujours pas une psychopathe inquiètante j'adore discuter et partager avec des gentils p'tits gens qui se retrouvent ici !

_**Reviewer**__**anonymes**__ : _**Moony** : Tu me fais beaucoup de compliments et je ne peux que te dire un grand merci de m'encourager. J'espère seulement qu'elle continuera à te plaire et que ce rythme continue à te plaire jusqu'au moment où on passera à des choses plus sérieuses ! Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**Shishi-sama** : Effectivement sorti de son contexte c'est plus dur mais on va dire que…ça rajoute du mystère (ouais ouais xD) ! concernant ta cafetière tu peux toujours lui prêter encore un peu et passer boire un café avec Salazar quand t'en as envie :P ( Je veux bien me faire voler ma cafetière par lui personnellement, enfin par des elfes envoyés par lui…). Mais wah que trois heures par semaines ? Oo M'étonnes pas que ton doc te l'ai interdit ! Courage, je compatis à ta douleur (dixit la fille qui en ce moment-même boit un café). Et merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Kathreen** : Oui j'hésite encore pour le mpreg ! Je verrai, je sais pas comment l'introduire de manière cohérente de toutes façons ^^ contente que la scène du brossage de dents t'ait plu ! Et merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ! =)

**Blaidd Drwg** : je ne sais pas encore pour le mpreg, je sais pas comment trouver une pirouette pour que ce ne soit ni tiré par les cheveux ni dérangeant pour le personnage:/ Enfin contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Luna :** Désolée si c'est trop court ^^ Salazar va sortir, dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs il fait une première expédition. Cette idée n'est pas bête pour le mpreg, moi aussi ça me dérangerait que le perso devienne trop féminin, eurk ! Pas possible à imaginer ! T'inquiète pas tu racontes pas te vie, tu donnes un avis très intéressant au contraire (et puis même si tu racontais ta vie, honnêtement ce serait pas grave du tout !)

Enfin merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt !

**Emilie** : Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Je posterai plus tard cette fic HP/OC ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas et à bientôt !

**Sasa** : Je suis contente que tu aies perçues le chapitre ainsi ! Et aussi que tu trouves l'extrait prometteur ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**Cary** : Merci pour ton avis ! Et ne t'en fais pas je compte bien continuer sur ma lancée ! Le mpreg n'est pas garanti mais je m'y essaierai un jour ^^ Merci en tout cas et à bientôt !

Si quelqu'un n'a pas eu de réponses qu'il me le signale ce n'est en aucun cas volontaire les p'tit(e)s poulet(te)s !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Lorsque l'heure d'aller assister à son premier cours arriva, il grogna et se sépara à regret de l'étreinte du plus vieux. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, soudainement gêné de leur proximité plus intime, somme toute inhabituelle.

- J'aimerai t'accompagner aujourd'hui, lança Salazar en se relevant d'un mouvement vif et gracieux.

Il lui tendit une main qu'Harry saisit et aussitôt, le jeune homme fut remis sur pied avec une étonnante facilité.

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Harry en le fixant, l'air sceptique.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? répondit Salazar en se courbant légèrement pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur.

« Oui comme toujours », aurait-il voulu répondre avec en supplément un soupçon de moquerie. Mais il fut incapable de le faire avec ce regard troublant encré dans le sien. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Oui évidemment ! Et puis comment comptez-vous leur expliquer qui vous êtes ? répliqua Harry en se soustrayant à son regard faisant mine de tripoter la bougie éteinte près du lit. Bonjour je suis Salazar Slytherin, vous savez ce terrifiant mage noir dont on parle dans vos livres ! Remerciez votre camarade Potter de vous avoir encore attiré des ennuis !

- Suis-je réellement un ennui ? Vous me vexez monsieur Potter. Et puis, ai-je parlé de me _montrer_, il me semble que j'ai seulement dit vous _accompagner_, rétorqua l'adulte avec un sourire en coin.

Soudain, il claqua des mains et se dissipa dans un léger éclat de poussière argentée. Harry resta bouche bée et passa une main tremblante dans les épaisses volutes qui se dissipaient autour de lui et brillaient de moins en moins jusqu'à disparaitre. Un silence étrange s'installa puis un courant d'air fit se soulever ses cheveux et une voix suave murmura à son oreille :

- Satisfait Monsieur Potter ?

Il se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Il recula et heurta soudain un corps chaud, à la fois anguleux et fort. Il se tourna à nouveau et se retrouva face à face avec le fondateur dont les yeux pétillaient follement, fier de son petit effet. Il effectua une courte révérence.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?! souffla le plus jeune.

Salazar lui servit un immense sourire et susurra :

- Oh non, quel mauvais génie je fais… Aurais-je donc fait l'erreur monumentale d'oublier de vous dire que je suis brillant ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Harry n'était pas le dernier des idiots et il savait pertinemment qu'aucun sort ne permettait de disparaître totalement d'où la valeur de sa cape d'invisibilité. Le charme de désillusion permettait juste de se fondre dans le décor, un peu à la manière d'un caméléon.

Le plus vieux vit la stupeur et la curiosité dans les yeux du jeune homme et son sourire s'élargit davantage. Il recula de quelque pas et joua avec la flamme de l'une des bougies. Il prit un air bien plus sombre accentué par la lueur de la bougie jouant sur la peau pâle de ses pommettes hautes. Il glissait ses doigts entre les flammes, les traversant sans esquisser la moindre grimace de douleur. Il dansait avec les petites flammèches en leur insufflant juste assez de magie pour qu'elles viennent s'enrouler autour de ses doigts tels des petits serpents. Il _était _incontestablement un charmeur de serpent. _Le_ charmeur de serpent. Il susurrait des mots en Fourchelang et Harry se sentit à nouveau frissonner en entendant sa voix un peu trop douce, toujours trop rauque. Puis il cessa de murmurer pour lui-même des mots que le jeune homme pouvait à peine saisir et il se tourna vers lui et planta son regard sur un point fixe derrière le jeune homme.

- Il s'agit d'une sorte de dislocation des molécules, expliqua-t-il seulement au bout de quelques secondes.

Et Harry le regarda, surpris qu'il ne se lance pas dans un monologue interminable sur son génie ou sur la complexité de cet acte. Le serpent le vit et lui adressa le même regard brûlant d'excuse et d'éloquence que lors de leur conversation sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir. Il lui cachait certaines choses et Harry se tut, n'insistant pas. Salazar passa une main douce sur sa joue et le plus jeune se détourna, trop perturbé par ses gestes pour faire le moindre commentaire sur l'attitude étrange de son aîné.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Harry.

- Tu viens déjà de m'en poser une mais vas-y, je t'en prie, poses-en une seconde, fit le fondateur avec un sourire indulgent et reprenant un air espiègle il ajouta : Et tutoies-moi étrange petite créature !

Harry lui lança un regard peu amène. Il n'était pas étrange ! Ni petit ! Et encore moins une créature. Et puis le fondateur passait sans cesse du tutoiement au vouvoiement pour l'embrouiller davantage alors il ignora sa demande. Il se retint de ne pas lui tirer la langue en prime.

- S'il s'agit réellement d'une sorte d'éclatement de vos molécules, comment avez-vous pu me parler ? interrogea-t-il.

Le plus vieux éclata de rire, un rire grave, un son qui sonna agréablement dans la pièce quelques secondes. Un son qui lui provoqua une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Un peu comme s'il perdait pied brusquement, comme lorsqu'on bascule au-dessus du vide, on se retrouve à quelques millimètre du précipice en essayant vainement de récupérer un semblant de stabilité. Et on sent ce frisson d'adrénaline, l'appréhension. Pourtant immanquablement on bascule, terrifié, comme un funambule expérimenté qui pour la première fois cesse de jouer aux équilibristes sur la corde raide et saute pour de bon dans le vide. Dans le vide… ? Sans doute pas si vide… Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ce pouvait être.

- Question très pertinente ! s'exclama soudain Salazar, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il se pencha en avant et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le jeune homme s'approcha légèrement méfiant. Il sentit inexplicablement sa poitrine se réchauffer lorsque Salazar se pencha vers son oreille et murmura.

- Magie…

Puis il se recula tout aussi vite, laissant Harry, sans réelle réponse à sa question, comme deux ronds de flan.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et se dirigèrent hors des appartements de Salazar. Ils franchirent le passage et marchèrent dans l'aile abandonnée. Harry observa Salazar, toujours cet indéchiffrable sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ca paraissait tellement irréel de le voir évoluer dans les couloirs du château et pourtant il semblait tellement « chez lui ». Avant de passer le passage secret le serpent s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, lui offrant un sourire ravageur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te suivrai de prêt, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et disparut de la même façon que dans la chambre un peu plus tôt. Harry soupira et sortit la carte afin de vérifier qu'aucun élève ou professeur ne passait à proximité, puis il ouvrit le passage. D'étranges courants d'air le frôlaient, lui donnant la chair de poule et soulevant ses cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux lui brouillant la vision.

- Arrêtez ça, grogna-t-il dans le vide.

Pour seule réponse, une bourrasque un peu plus forte lui envoya sa cravate en pleine figure. Il reprit sa route en maugréant et parvint au dortoir des Gryffondors sans encombre. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et débarqua l'air désordonné, un sourire agité sur les lèvres : Salazar avaient transformé ses bourrasques en brises plus légères qu'une plume et elles lui effleuraient le cou, le chatouillant à chaque fois.

- Harry, mon vieux, y'a un problème ? demanda Ron devant l'air étrange qu'affichait son meilleur ami.

Harry hocha la tête, fusillant du mieux qu'il put le vide du regard et les chatouilles cessèrent. Ron l'observa un moment puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la douche.

- Et Ron, grouille-toi, notre premier cours est avec Snape, lança Harry en voyant son ami s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il avança vers le centre de la pièce.

-Allez les filles ! Debout ! hurla-t-il en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour faire porter sa voix.

Seamus et Dean grognèrent, Neville se tourna sur son flanc droit et émit un ronflement sonore. Harry eut un sourire machiavélique et s'approcha du lit de Seamus. Fallait pas qu'il perde ses vieilles habitudes de dortoir !

- _Aguamenti,_ chuchota-t-il.

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette et inonda le visage de Seamus qui poussa un hurlement tout sauf masculin en sautant de son lit.

- Mais t'es complètement barré ! s'indigna-t-il puis il avisa qui lui avait jeté un sort et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois un sourire, certes fourbe, animait les lèvres du Survivant et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau de leur éclat malicieux.

- Content de te revoir vieux, lui dit-il en frissonnant un peu à cause de l'eau qui coulait le long de son dos.

Seamus se détourna et partit tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain pour que Ron s'active_. Au suivant,_ pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers Dean. Il le secoua légèrement et Dean le repoussa sans ménagement avant de s'enrouler à nouveau dans sa couverture.

- Au fait Dean, Parvati t'attend juste devant la porte du dortoir, elle voulait te parler de quelque chose… Ca semblait important, susurra-t-il, mentant délibérément.

Dean jaillit immédiatement de son lit et observa Harry l'œil suspicieux.

- Tu mens n'est-ce pas ? dit-il dans un soupir las.

- Evidemment !

- Sérieusement Neville, comment ce mec a-t-il pu éviter Slytherin ?! interrogea Dean, arrachant un sourire mystérieux à Harry. Neville ?

Il coula un regard vers le lit du concerné et soupira en voyant qu'il dormait encore.

- Non mais dites-moi que c'est une blague, comment fait-il pour dormir avec tout ce raffut ?

Dean s'avança et avisa Trevor qui somnolait sur la table de nuit de Neville. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le crapaud. Il le fit léviter dangereusement vers le lit du dormeur puis il abaissa sa baguette brusquement et laissa la bestiole s'écraser mollement sur son propriétaire. Neville se redressa vivement faisant tomber Trevor qui émit un croassement indigné en direction de son maître. Dean explosa de rire face au regard déphasé de Neville et Harry sourit largement comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. C'était bon d'être de retour à sa place ! Et en entier cette fois.

Toute la petite bande finit par descendre bruyamment dans la Grande salle accompagnée d'Hermione et sans le savoir de Salazar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry remonta dans le dortoir avec les autres. Le serpent avait passé sa journée à lui souffler des choses et d'autres en cours. Il avait accompagné le cours d'histoire de la magie de l'ennuyeux Professeur Binns d'anecdotes très intéressantes murmurées à son oreille. Il s'était surpris à boire chacune des paroles que le plus vieux lui soufflait tandis qu'il avait posé sa tête entre ses bras, assis en apparence seul à un bureau tout au fond de la salle de cours. Il se sentait dans un petit cocon entouré par la chaleur de Salazar qui pressait qui effleurait son dos régulièrement. Il le sentait parfois effleurer ses cheveux en une caresse aérienne lorsque le plus jeune semblait s'endormir. Il était bercé dans une nuée de coton, dans un nuage de douceur au milieu de toutes ces caresses affectueuses qui le faisait frissonner de bonheur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie il aurait voulu que ce cours dure plus longtemps…

Mais l'heure de retourner au dortoir à la fin de la journée arriva et il suivit dans un état apathique mais détendu ses camarades de classe, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le dortoir des garçons, il ne savait pas si Salazar était toujours avec lui et dans le doute il chuchota :

- Retournez chez vous, j'aimerai pouvoir utiliser la douche du dortoir sans que vous ne me suiviez. Je viendrai sûrement plus tard dans vos appartements, je dois juste m'assurer que personne ne vérifie que je suis dans mon lit ce soir.

Puis il récupéra ses affaires et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain se sentant avec écœurement comme une jeune fille amoureuse. Il tira la langue de dégout à son reflet puis se sourit pour voir avec bonheur ses joues moins creuses qu'avant se soulever jusqu'à ce que ses yeux pétillent de vie. Il se sentait satisfait du tournant que sa vie prenait, il arrivait à enfin profiter sans se sentir menacé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait totalement libre et ne sécurité.

Il se lava rapidement, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau puis passa un jogging gris sur ses jambes fines. Il sortit torse nu, essuyant énergiquement ses cheveux avec une serviette d'un blanc immaculé. Il souhaita la bonne nuit aux autres garçons en train de faire une bataille explosive à même le sol, assis sur quelques coussins. Il entendit leurs rires tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit quand Seamus perdit et que le jeu lui explosa à la figure. Encore une fois.

Il grimpa sur son baldaquin avec un bonheur tout enfantin dû à la douceur confortable du moelleux de son énorme couverture. Il tira les rideaux en jetant ses habituels charmes empêchant quiconque d'ouvrir ses rideaux depuis l'extérieur, puis, il lança un sort de silence.

Il attrapa le livre qui traînait sous son oreiller et se cala confortablement enroulant sa serviette autour de son cou. Il se mit sur le ventre, agitant ses jambes de haut en bas à un rythme lent tout en tentant de retrouver la page où il s'était arrêté. Il venait à peine d'en lire quelques lignes que soudain, il sentit un courant d'air frôler la peau nue de son dos. Il frissonna. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Salazar en chair et en os allongé dans la même position à côté de lui.

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-il et il bénit mentalement les sorts de silence qu'il avait pris soin de poser.

- Evidemment, répondit laconiquement Salazar avec un air mortellement sérieux.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique et l'homme lui décocha une légère pichenette sur la joue. Le jeune homme grogna pour la forme en se frottant la joue. Salazar, quant à lui, se redressa et se remit en position assise. Dans son mouvement, il força Harry à en faire de même en le ceinturant doucement tout en le redressant, le contraignant à lâcher son livre.

Il protesta à nouveau pour la forme mais se surprit à savourer ce contact humain légèrement taquin. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile et c'était sans doute dû à son enfance chez les Dursley, éloignée du moindre geste affectueux. Il s'était étonné à fuir les contacts physiques qui le mettaient immanquablement mal à l'aise. Il avait su faire un effort avec Hermione pour qui il ressentait une affection doublée d'un fort sentiment de protection. Rien à voir avec de l'amour, il respectait tout ce qu'elle était mais quiconque les voyait ensemble auraient pu les prendre pour deux membres d'une fratrie très unie. Rien dans leurs gestes ne pouvait prêter à confusion.

Pourtant ce contact avec Salazar ne le dérangea pas et il se fondit discrètement autant qu'il le put dans la chaleur que les bras du serpent dégageaient. Puis l'homme retira doucement ses bras chatouillant au passage ses côtes sensibles qui lui arrachèrent un rire nerveux. Puis soudain Salazar s'éloigna et Harry se tordit le cou pour voir le serpent s'installer confortablement derrière lui, les genoux contre le matelas, les fesses sur les talons, surplombant légèrement le jeune homme toujours assis en tailleur.

- Monsieur Potter, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner pour une balade nocturne ? dit-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

A ces mots, il glissa ses mains devant le jeune homme entre l'espace de ses bras, placés le long de son corps, et ses côtes. Harry les lorgna un moment avant d'y glisser ses propres mains. Les longs doigts de Salazar se refermèrent doucement sur les siens. Ils étaient chauds et incroyablement fins.

- Maintenant Harry, je vais te demander d'avoir une confiance absolue en moi, ajouta Salazar la mine sérieuse mais les yeux toujours pétillants.

Harry ne pouvait voir son visage et seules les inflexions dans sa voix lui indiquaient ce qui se trouvait derrière chacun de ses mots. Il acquiesça lentement. Il se surprit lui-même à lui accorder sa confiance si facilement. Pourtant il ne parvint même pas à regretter cet élan incontrôlable.

- Ferme les yeux, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Il ferma doucement ses paupières, la pression sur ses doigts s'accentua et cela lui arracha un sourire étrangement satisfait. Salazar caressa doucement ses mains de ses pouces et murmura d'une voix qui lui parvint comme à travers un voile opaque :

- Cesse de contrôler tes pensées, laisse-les aller. Détend-toi, je suis là…

Il respira profondément et la main de Salazar lâcha l'une de ses mains et se plaça sur son ventre, accompagnant sa respiration plus profonde. Il sursauta légèrement. Le contact était intime mais il ne réussit pas à se sentir gêné, ça semblait juste être dans l'ordre des choses. Il se détendit sensiblement tandis que la chaleur de la main de Salazar semblait irradier dans tout son corps, il se sentit plus calme que jamais. Ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse ahurissante, des bribes d'idées se propageaient mais elles étaient trop vagues pour que l'une d'elles l'interpelle réellement. Cette vitesse lui donna l'impression de ne plus rien penser du tout.

Il n'avait jamais tenté de se relaxer à ce point et il apprécia grandement le recul qu'il parvint à prendre sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être connecté à l'homme dont les mains exerçaient une douce pression sur lui.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Harry ? Souffla-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, véritablement sûr de lui. Au plus profond de lui-même.

- Alors allons-y, chuchota l'autre.

Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur intense monter dans son corps puis une sensation étrange de fraîcheur comme si l'air s'insinuait entre chacune de ses molécules.

* * *

Pfffiou je me rends compte après un bilan de mes écrits qu'il n'y en a pas un seul ou je ne parle pas de voyages dans le temps ou au travers des souvenirs. Ça fait peur Oo

Non je n'essaye absolument pas de parler de trucs inintéressants pour éviter de m'excuser platement de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt… Non, non… Mais bon désolée quand même !

Sinon au niveau de mes projets d'écriture, je posterai plus tard ce HP/OC quand j'aurai un peu plus avancé ^^ j'ai de quoi faire quatre chapitre à peine pour le moment, à raison de 6-7 pages word par chapitres alors voilà ^^

J'ai également une fic supernatural qui sera, je l'espère, bientôt prête à être posté. Elle n'est pas exactement mpreg mais presque, c'est assez spécial ! Et ce serait un Castiel/Dean !

Et j'ai un autre bébé que je garde au chaud mais qui y passera aussi. Il s'agit cette fois d'un HP/SB. J'aimerai faire une fic courte pour celle-là mais me connaissant je vais lamentablement échouer et me retrouver avec une fic qui me mènera par le bout du nez !

Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire : ne vous en faites pas, je suis active malgré mes retards :P

Je veux bien votre avis comme toujours !

A bientôt (oui plus bientôt que ce chapitre xD) !


	8. Chapter 8

**From Past, with love...**

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK. Rowling, je fais juste mumuse avec ses personnages !

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment, mais le M finira par tomber, immanquablement, mais pas tout de suite, raison pour laquelle...je l'ai quand même mis sous M !

**Temps de parution : **Chaotique.

**Chapitres écrits :** 12 et un début de chapitre 13 pour le moment !

**Note : **J'ai gardé certains mots en anglais notamment les noms des maisons donc _Gryffindor=Gryffondor, Slytherin=Serpentard, Hufflepuffle=Pouffsouffle, Ravenclaw=Serdaigle_!

_**Les anonymes**__: _

_mitub : _Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise surtout si d'habitude tu es adepte d'un autre pairing ! Merci beaucoup !

_Kathreen :_ Tant mieux si leur relation te plait à ce point ! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas dans la suite :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_Bya-kun_ : La promenade nocturne arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! =) faut bien que Salazar profite un peu de sa naïveté ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et à bientôt =)

_Asmodya :_ Contente que ça te plaise ainsi =) de la douceur il va y en avoir, c'est pas un couple qui va essayer de blesser l'autre pour une petite preuve d'amour =) Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

Voilà, merci encore à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, j'y réponds toujours avec plaisir !

Le mpreg se confirme pas ma dans mon idée alors y'aura surement des chouinements de bébé, des couches et des biberons à un moment de cette petite histoire… mais plus tard bien sûr ! ^^

Donc bonne lecture les p'tits choux !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Il ne pensa même pas à ouvrir les yeux, il _voyait_. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il sentait la magie étrangement douce et murmurante de Salazar entourer chacune des particules de lui-même, elles se mêlaient à lui et le guidaient. Il ne dépendait plus de ces cinq sens, il _percevait_, il _sentait _les choses instinctivement. Il n'était qu'un nuage de particules tellement infimes qu'elles ne pouvaient être perçues par l'œil humain. Il n'était qu'énergie et il pouvait sentir celles de ces camarades de chambre enfermées dans leur corps.

Il sentit Salazar le guider vers l'extérieur du dortoir et il ne s'étonna même pas de traverser magiquement les rideaux de son lit et les murs du château. Après tout, la matière n'était réelle que pour les perceptions de l'esprit…

Ils s'élevèrent vers les hauteurs du château, sortant parfois dans la fraîcheur du parc, savourant la sensation de se laisser porter par un vent léger et agréablement frais. Le plaisir de sentir l'eau du lac rouler, glisser, contre chacune de leurs particules sans jamais les noyer, de faire bruisser doucement dans un courant d'air les feuilles du saule cogneur. Il pouvait s'étaler sur toute la surface du parc ou se réduire à l'équivalent d'une tasse de thé. Il n'en revenait pas de voler ainsi dans le silence le plus total.

Puis, ils atteignirent la tour d'astronomie à une vitesse extraordinaire, le point le plus haut du château. Il sentit à nouveau Salazar l'entourer et il eut un vertige lorsque, d'une poussée déroutante, chacune de ses molécules se ressoudèrent, abandonnant l'énergie chaleureuse de l'homme aux yeux d'argent qui les enveloppait tous les deux. Il se sentit réintégrer violemment un corps physique. La connexion qu'il avait perçue entre eux deux s'estompa violemment lui arrachant une respiration affolée. Il tituba un instant et ne dut qu'à la rambarde de la tour, à laquelle il s'accrocha, de ne pas s'écrouler.

Il se retourna brutalement cherchant des yeux l'homme qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Une brise lui effleura la main et il suivit des yeux la direction vers laquelle elle filait. Il observa avec stupéfaction le corps de Salazar réapparaitre progressivement, assis nonchalamment sur la rambarde, une jambe dans le vide et l'autre remontée contre son torse, le regard tourné vers la forêt interdite s'étalant au loin sur des kilomètres. Harry s'approcha et s'appuya à son tour contre la barrière, balayant du regard le parc illuminé par la subtile lueur de la lune. Les cheveux de Salazar effleurèrent sa joue dans un vent doux.

Un silence agréable s'étendit, seulement brisé par le hululement régulier d'une chouette en contrebas. Harry observa à la dérobée le profil svelte de l'étrange sorcier. Ses yeux argentés semblaient briller plus que jamais et un sourire sincère et doux pliait légèrement ses lèvres fines. Sa peau diaphane semblait rayonner sous les rayons des astres et ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient doucement agités par la brise fraîche. Il ferma ses yeux et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Harry l'observa savourer le vent de liberté totale qui soufflait sur eux deux. Un instant fixe et immobile dans le temps qu'ils défiaient tous deux.

La nuit était froide et Harry se rendit soudain compte du peu de vêtement qu'il portait, il éternua violemment arrachant un léger rire à l'homme qui sortit brutalement de son immobilité pour se tourner vers lui.

Il agita sa main et une couverture épaisse et douce apparut entre ses bras. Il descendit de son perchoir et enveloppa consciencieusement le plus jeune dedans. Harry se sentit rougir légèrement sous l'attention et baissa les yeux.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix étranglée et l'autre répondit par un sourire doux qui l'étonna.

Salazar passa un bras autour de lui pour le frictionner à travers la couverture et lui permettre de se réchauffer plus vite.

- C'était…étrange, ajouta-t-il. Est-ce que vous ressentez tout cela à chaque fois ?

Salazar tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon et passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour humidifier ses lèvres que le vent venait assécher.

- Non, les sensations ont exacerbées et j'ai davantage de contrôle que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir même sous cette forme, répondit-il lentement. Il s'agit d'une certaine forme de magie et seule ta confiance en moi m'a permis de te la faire partager, de te guider. Tu pourrais passer toute une vie à essayer, mais jamais tu n'y parviendrais sans danger.

- Comment se fait-il que vous y parveniez aussi bien ? S'étonna alors Harry et à peine eut-il prononcé cette question qu'il sut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse ce soir-là.

Salazar lui lança un regard mystérieux ponctué d'un clin d'œil léger qui fit sourire le plus jeune. Il saurait en temps voulu, bien que tous ces secrets commençaient à mettre sa curiosité à l'épreuve de manière un peu trop forte pour qu'il puisse se réfréner de poser des questions.

- Vous êtes vraiment étrange, déclara Harry et il s'agissait juste d'une constatation dépourvu de toute animosité.

Salazar hocha la tête avec un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres.

- Oh j'oubliais ! Je souhaitais te montrer autre chose ce soir, s'exclama-t-il soudainement en le fixant de ces yeux trop argentés, attrapant ses épaules d'une poigne douce. Regarde autour de toi. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Harry l'observa perplexe puis observa l'environnement autour de lui un sourcil relevé dans une interrogation muette.

- Euh… Les murs de la tour d'astronomie pourquoi ?

- Et sais-tu pourquoi il s'agit de la tour d'_astronomie_ ?

- Parce qu'elle est la plus haute tour, lança Harry du tac-au-tac.

Salazar émit un petit rire.

- Effectivement cela pourrait l'expliquer, concéda-t-il. C'est parce que d'ici on y voit toutes les étoiles et pour une autre raison que tu comprendras ce soir. Une autre question… Sais-tu ce qui protège le château ?

- Les charmes de protection et les boucliers érigés tout autour ? Hasarda le jeune homme peu certain de savoir où Salazar voulait en venir.

- En partie oui, mais penses-tu que nous aurions laissé de si maigres protections protéger nos élèves ? Interrogea-t-il doucement et Harry sentit avec étonnement toute l'affection qu'il faisait passer dans le mot « élèves ».

Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi on avait assimilé Salazar à un personnage haineux et froid, ni comment il avait pu en venir d'après la légende à ne plus vouloir accepter les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Il nota mentalement de lui poser la question plus tard.

- Rowena et moi-même avons cherché le moyen de protéger de manière inaltérable toutes les générations futures d'élèves de Poudlard. Nous avons trouvé une magie qui aurait pu nous permettre d'arriver à ce résultat, c'était une magie ancienne et puissante, continua l'homme.

- J'ai déjà entendu des légendes sur le fait que le château était impénétrable depuis l'extérieur pour quiconque n'en aurait pas l'autorisation. Il y a des théories toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais personne n'a jamais su ce que les fondateurs avaient pu faire pour mettre à l'abri leurs élèves contre toutes attaques extérieures. On parle d'une pierre protectrice, de sang de dragon, de sacrifices, de magie noire même et autres…

Salazar éclata d'un grand rire.

- Ce château est profondément imprégné de magie _blanche_, bien que j'aie tenté à maintes reprises de changer cela ! Rie-t-il gaiment.

- Vous vouliez instaurer de la magie noire dans le château ?! S'exclama Harry horrifié.

Salazar soupira et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux laissant une mèche s'écouler entre deux doigts fins.

- Tu es plein de préjugés, jeune homme, sourit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le ciel et les étoiles brillantes. La magie noire ne désigne à l'origine que certaines formes de magie dangereuses si elles ne sont pas maniées avec des intentions louables. On y intègre la magie du sang, de l'esprit, les magies médicales…

Harry entrouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Oui vos médecins actuels l'utilisent encore surement et pourtant les perçois-tu comme de « mauvaises personnes » ? Les sorciers ont juste oublié avec le temps d'où elle provenait.

Harry referma la bouche et se concentra sur les paroles de l'homme.

- La magie noire est puissante, brute et requiert un grand contrôle de son noyau magique, continua-t-il d'une voix exceptionnellement calme. Voilà pourquoi les arts noirs ont souvent été réservés à des familles dites de Sang-Pur. Les enfants nés moldus voyaient leur magie être plus distante dû à leur sang de sorcier trop dilué, il devenait périlleux pour eux de la maîtriser, cela aurait pu les tuer et déclencher de grandes catastrophes. J'ai voulu ouvrir une section parallèle aux autres cours à l'époque, réservée aux sorciers de pure souche ou tout du moins avec au minimum un parent sorcier afin de leur apprendre à gérer leur magie tout en jaugeant si oui ou non ils seraient aptes à l'utiliser à bon escient sans se tuer ou tuer d'autres personnes.

Harry hocha lentement la tête semblant mieux comprendre d'où venait ces légendes sur la haine de Slytherin envers les nés moldus, l'histoire avait déformé ses intentions et avaient fait naître l'image du personnage tel que les petits sorciers la connaissait aujourd'hui. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé, cette question lui avait longtemps torturé l'esprit, il n'aurait jamais pu accepter l'homme si celui-ci avait pu haïr certains de ses amis et approuver l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets… _Merde_, pensa-t-il. Comment expliquer alors la chambre des secrets ? Il rangea cette question dans un coin de sa tête et laissa Salazar reprendre la parole.

- Pour en revenir à ce que je souhaitais te montrer, tu connais assurément le type de magie dont je parle. Tu ne l'as jamais pratiquée, jamais étudiée mais… je la sens pulser en toi, murmura-t-il soudain tournant vers lui un regard profondément méditatif.

Harry voulut démentir ces paroles quand quelques mots lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit.

- Une magie puissante et ancienne, répéta lentement Harry.

Des mots que Dumbledore lui-même lui avait offerts pour expliquer la protection de sa mère… Un déclic se fit soudainement dans son cerveau.

- Maman…, souffla-t-il doucement.

Salazar tourna un regard doux vers lui.

- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'elle a senti le danger qui planait au-dessus de son bébé elle a dû vouloir te protéger par le moyen le plus infaillible. Voilà comment elle en est arrivée à la même conclusion que Rowena et moi-même avions atteint mille ans avant elle. Ta mère devait être d'une grande intelligence et son sort a parfaitement réussi dans sa fonction. L'amour inconditionnel qu'elle ressentait à ton égard a renforcé la puissance de l'enchantement. Cela a dû lui drainer tellement d'énergie qu'il ne lui restait sans doute pas plus de quelques années à vivre.

Harry resta soufflé sous les révélations. Même un homme venant de mille ans avant cela en savait bien plus que lui sur sa propre vie. Il s'appuya plus lourdement sur la rambarde, digérant difficilement le flot d'informations. Sa mère s'était condamnée à l'instant même où elle avait prononcé son sortilège. Elle s'était sacrifiée par deux fois pour sa survie. Une première fois en achevant de lui donner une protection tellement puissante qu'elle lui retirait la majeure partie de son souffle de vie. Puis une seconde fois en se sacrifiant pour son fils, renonçant au peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre en se mettant entre son bébé et l'homme qui souhaitait le tuer. Elle devait avoir été tellement douce et aimante.

Harry sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et une bouffée d'amour pour sa mère qu'il espérait qu'elle percevrait peu importe où elle était.

- Elle t'aimait plus que sa propre vie Harry et elle est toujours à tes côtés et ce, depuis qu'elle a insufflé à sa protection sa propre énergie vitale, dit lentement Salazar, ses yeux semblant refléter la douleur qu'Harry ressentait. Son sang, son amour et sa force coule en toi, n'en doute jamais. Elle devait être une femme exceptionnelle et tu as, à ce que j'en sais, beaucoup hérité d'elle, plus que tu ne le penses.

D'autres larmes roulèrent suivant le sillon des autres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais senti exister à ce point à travers lui, à travers les mots de Salazar. Il se sentait soulagé sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer, en fermant les yeux il aurait presque pu voir le visage doux et souriant de sa mère, sentir ses bras aimants le bercer dans une étreinte maternelle. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres et il se laissa glisser le long de la barrière de la tour. Salazar s'agenouilla devant lui et essuya d'une main douce les perles salées qui s'échappaient silencieusement des grands yeux verts du plus jeune, se perdant dans la couverture qu'il tenait enroulée autour de lui.

- Maintenant je pense que tu es prêt à voir, dit Salazar d'une voix délicate.

* * *

Oui voilà je sais que vous allez vouloir me buter mais souvenez-vous que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais aucune suite… :D

Bon alors un avis quand même...? =D


End file.
